


Hole In One

by satoucandy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoucandy/pseuds/satoucandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这篇文到这里就完结啦，谢谢一直追文点赞回复的大家，没想到会写这么长，写的很乱也很烂，谢谢大家的包容~<br/>有GN问我这篇文会不会出本，我个人是觉得这个文出本有点坑钱的意思，因为写的并不好，没有任何制成纸质书的价值。如果真的有很多人想要再说啦，真的太谢谢喜欢这篇渣文的大家了！<br/>本来想分析一下这篇文的，但是写到结尾的时候我觉得好像什么都很明朗，没有分析的必要。如果有人想要txt可以私信我，这篇文到这里就完结啦，不知道会不会有番外……也许没有了。<br/>下个坑（？）见啦，好不好XD</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

斯诺克英国锦标赛第一轮，Zach抽了个不太好的签，遇上了卫冕冠军Benedict。球场内百分之七十都是Benedict的球迷，Zach从通道里走出来时，现场气氛不算热烈，只有坐在第五排靠走道旁边的座位上的那个金发碧眼的穿着红色格子衫的男孩对他大声地喊了一句：“Come on Zach！”  
Zach偏头看了他一眼，长得很好看，笑起来的样子让Zach想到Patrick的未婚妻Troian养的那只小仓鼠。  
仓鼠男孩脸红红的充满崇拜地看着Zach从自己面前走过，手狠狠地捏了一把身边的Karl：“Zach刚才看了我一眼！”  
“你下一句是不是‘他和电视上一样帅’？Chris，你花痴起来真像个小女生。”Karl拍开Chris的手，该死的Chris，力气大的要命，“好了快和我换位置，等一下Benedict要出来了。”  
“你难道不花痴吗？”Chris撇撇嘴，挪了挪屁股把Karl换到了走道边上，他一边用目光追逐着Zach，一边和Karl说着话，“你到底是比我好在哪儿了？”  
“我只是欣赏Benedict的球技，不像你，你大概连Zach那个人都爱的要命。”  
Chris嘟着嘴没有说话，他拽了一把被蹭得往上翻的格子衫。Chris的眼睛隔着前几排的人，牢牢锁定了Zach。Benedict从走道过的时候喊他名字的声音几乎要把场馆的屋顶掀起来了，比起只收到了一阵不温不火的掌声的Zach，Benedict的人气真是高的让Chris都觉得嫉妒。  
更何况Karl还在旁边不停地夸着Benedict——单杆过百的次数几乎是Zach的两倍，再加上卫冕冠军的光环，这局赌他赢的人简直太明智了。  
Zach和Benedict对着摄像机的镜头握手，Chris踢了Karl的小腿一脚，让他闭嘴。  
“Zach一定会赢的。”Chris鼓着脸，信誓旦旦地向Karl保证。  
Karl不屑地切了一声，Zach再过五年也不是Benedict的对手。不过这话他没说出口，不然旁边的Chris肯定当场咬死他。在Zach相关的事情上，Chris从来都不是软柿子。  
Zach第四次要求金色短发的裁判Alice擦白球时，Chris的余光明显捕捉到Karl表情微妙地鄙视了一下Zach。  
“看Mr.Quinto的比赛简直是一种折磨。”Karl打了个哈欠，躲过Chris的踩向他的脚，“他擦了四次母球，围着球桌转了快八十圈了，怎么还不出杆？”  
“Zach比较稳重。”Chris瞪了Karl一眼。  
Karl哈哈假笑两声：“稳重的Quinto？你可以向台联申请个头号脑残粉奖杯。”  
Chris不理他，每次看比赛他们都这么针锋相对，这不算新鲜事。只是这一场Zach发挥的确实不怎么好，被Benedict打了个5-0，而Benedict第一轮就捞到了147的奖金。  
“Benedict的低杆打的真漂亮。”Karl向Chris炫耀，但Chris完全没有在听。他看着消失在通道里的Zach的背影，转过脸来，蓝色的眸子给Karl一种眼泪汪汪的错觉。  
“他一定很伤心。”  
Karl对着屋顶翻个白眼：“你要用你的身体安慰他吗？”  
“去你的，Karl。”  
Chris闷闷不乐地回到酒店，电视机上正在播比赛的赛后采访。Benedict满面春风地站在镜头前说着什么，背景里Zach孤独的身影一闪而过。Chris看得难过极了，他用Karl的账号登陆了自己从来不上的推特，想在推特上鼓励一下Zach，却看到了更多让他火大的东西。  
Karl关注的几个Benedict的球迷正在对Zach冷嘲热讽，他们一边夸耀着Benedict的147，一边假惺惺地说：其实Zachary这一轮发挥的也不错，轰出了好几杆漂亮的30+。  
Chris气得几乎捏碎手机，他完全忘记了自己登陆的账号是Karl的。等Karl洗好澡出来的时候，看到的就是Chris狠劲地戳着他的iPhone的屏幕的场景。  
“怎么了？”Karl擦着头发朝着Chris走过来，探头看了一眼，“你在跟人吵架？Chris你什么时候开了推特账号？”  
“哎？”Chris停下打字，抬头看了Karl一眼，“我……我好像用了你的账号。”  
“什么？！”Karl一把抢过Chris手里的手机，发现自己被好几个球友unfo了。翻看了Chris的发言记录，都是在为Zach说好话。  
“我真是被你害惨了，Chris。”  
Karl一边删除着那些回复，一边发私信给unfo他的Benedict的球迷。Chris耷拉着脑袋坐在一边，写了一脸的不高兴。  
“如果你非要这么做，我可以给你注册一个账号。”有点看不过眼的Karl提议，“Zachary那个家伙很喜欢发推，你……”  
“不用了。”Chris打断Karl的话，“我不想用社交网络。”  
Karl耸了耸肩，不说话了。电视里的赛后采访已经结束，脱口秀节目即将接档。Chris穿上他的格子衫，说想下楼走一走。  
这家酒店是Chris特意选择的，和Zach是同一家。前台对客人信息完全保密，所以Chris不知道Zach住在第几层。他没有那么多钱，只能和Karl合住最便宜的房间，而顶层的那些套房他的房卡根本没有启动电梯的权限。  
这让Chris很挫败，他和Zach还是离得太远了。闪闪发光的斯诺克明星Zach和一无是处的公司小职员Chris，想想都让Chris觉得前途渺茫。  
酒店的酒吧这时候还在营业，Chris走了进去。Zach搂着一个Chris不认识的男人的腰，正在吧台前有说有笑。Chris傻呆呆地站在原地看着Zach，看着Zach凑过去在那个男人脸上吻了一下。  
Zach看上去并没有心情不好的样子，Chris心里五味杂陈。他纠结了一下，还是走上前去，靠在吧台边上，偷偷看和陌生男人调情的Zach。  
“您想喝点什么？”卷发的调酒师问Chris。  
Chris愣了一下，又看了一眼Zach，发现对方的目光还是黏在那个男人身上。Chris收回视线，舔了舔嘴唇，回想着Karl说过的那些酒的名字，试探性地问：“Hole in one，可以吗？”  
“没问题。”调酒师露出一个明媚的笑，“请稍等。”  
金色的酒被装在杯子里送到Chris面前，Chris喝了一口觉得并不好喝。他还是喜欢啤酒，味道简单大众。酒吧里人很少，Zach和那个男人也不避讳地开始接吻。Chris一边告诉自己不要看，一边偷偷用余光瞄一眼。他觉得那个男人根本配不上Zach，但Zach此刻正搂着他，Chris不满地嘟起嘴，端起酒杯喝到了底。  
他想自己是时候该结账走人了，可一摸衣服兜才发现自己没有带钱出来。Chris窘迫地红了脸，正准备问调酒师借手机打电话给Karl的时候，突然有人插了进来。  
“我帮他付。”Zach的手已经松开那个男人的腰，他凑过来，看着Chris，朝着他微微笑了一下，“谢谢你给我加油。”  
Chris受宠若惊，向来对球迷非常高冷的Zach居然记得他，还主动跟他搭话说谢谢？


	2. Chapter 2

“这没什么的，啊不对，我是说谢谢你，Mr.Quinto。”Zach凑的太近了，Chris不适应地往后撤了一点，脸微微泛红。他搭在吧台上的两只手的手指无措地绞在一起，明明很想看着Zach，却又不好意思地躲避着Zach的目光。  
“叫我Zach就好。”Zach一只手挡开又缠上来的陌生男人，眼睛没有离开过Chris的脸。他毫不避讳的用目光描摹过Chris的额头、眉梢、睫毛，划过他挺翘的鼻梁和粉色的嘴唇，通过红色的格子衫没有扣上的那粒扣子窥视Chris的锁骨。半趴在吧台上的Chris翘起了他漂亮的屁股，Zach贪婪地在Chris的臀部曲线上停留了几秒，然后又露出那种Chris在电视杂志上常见的完美笑脸来。  
他问Chris：“你是打算回去睡觉了吗？”  
“是啊。”Chris毫无自觉地被Zach视奸了一通后，终于出于礼貌，鼓起勇气在Zach和他说话时直视着Zach的脸了，“我打算回房间去，先洗个澡。我的朋友刚才占用了洗澡间太长时间，我还没来得及洗。”  
这句话出口，Chris就想咬掉自己的舌头。这种时候难道不是应该抓紧时间对Zach表达一下自己的崇拜之情，鼓励一下第一轮失利的偶像，顺便要个签名蹭个合照什么的吗？可是上帝啊，他刚才跟Zach说了什么？  
不过Zach显然不在乎这个，Chris这样坦率倒是给他创造了机会。  
他继续保持着那种Chris定义里的“完美笑脸”，对Chris说：“如果你不介意的话，可以到我房间来洗。”  
这已经是赤裸裸的约炮了，但迟钝的Chris居然没有察觉。他只是觉得Zach真是个好人，居然愿意把自己的浴室借给一个陌生的球迷的洗澡。  
“这、这样方便吗？”Chris结结巴巴地问，他不会忘记Zach刚才还搂着一个男人，“你好像有朋友？”  
“朋友？哪里？”Zach挑了挑眉，“我是一个人来的，没有带朋友。”  
“可……”Chris刚想问Zach那刚才和他接吻的那个男人是谁，却发现Zach的身后只有个拿着托盘的女侍者。  
“什么？”Zach等着Chris的后半句话呢，他刚才钓到的那个人在他转头和Chris搭讪的时候就已经识趣的走了。  
Chris咽了咽口水，转过头四处环视了一下，没有看到刚才贴着Zach的那个人。他有些尴尬地咧咧嘴，然后摇了摇头。  
“没什么。”Chris说，他低下头去看着吧台上的纹理，柔和的灯光从他的头顶倾泻而下，“但Mr……不，Zach，我想我可以在自己的房间解决，我朋友已经洗完了。打扰你休息……”  
“我不着急休息。”Zach又往Chris的身边挪了一下，他抬起手，把自己的手掌轻轻地压在Chris的手背上。Chris被Zach的动作吓了一跳，他的手在Zach的手掌下挣扎了两下，Chris缩了缩脖子，咬着嘴唇思索了一下，终于开窍了。  
“你……”他蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着Zach，语气却是带着犹疑的，“你想……想跟我……？”  
Zach非常坦然地点点头：“你不愿意我也不强迫你。”  
Chris被Zach的直率吓呆了，他干巴巴地眨着眼睛，一只手被Zach握在掌心。调酒师见惯了这种场面只在旁边看戏，Zach凑到呆呆的Chris面前，在他嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。  
Chris几乎是马上红了脸，整个人变成了一只煮熟的虾子，Zach看见他甚至连胸前露出来的那一小块皮肤都红了。Zach的气息轻柔地拂过Chris的脸颊，Chris想后退，却又被Zach扣着手指拉了回来。  
他把Chris压在吧台上，右腿插进Chris的双膝间，顶开他的膝盖。Chris慌张地闭上眼睛，他的两只手的手腕此刻都被Zach捏在手里，Zach的腿抵在他的双腿间，他只能扭动腰小幅度地挣扎两下。  
“咳咳。”调酒师觉得这两位可能要在大庭广众之下上演限制级的戏码了，忍不住还是咳嗽了两声。Zach偏过头有些不悦地看了调酒师一眼，不太情愿地松开了Chris的手，后撤了身子。  
Chris直起腰来，扯了扯自己的格子衫下摆，刚才被Zach蹭上去不少，半个腰都凉飕飕的露在外面。Zach似乎觉得Chris不会跟他走了，皱着眉有点失望地看了Chris一眼，转过身打算离开。  
“Zach！”Chris喊住他，“你的房间在几楼？”  
他说这话的时候，紧张地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。蓝眼睛睁得大大地，努力想让自己表现的从容，却不知道自己在Zach眼里就像只受惊的小仓鼠。  
“你想回去拿你的睡衣？”Zach揽住Chris的腰，他们的个子差不多高，他只要略微往旁边倾一点，就能亲到Chris的侧脸。  
“如果需要的话。”  
“我不这么认为。”Zach暧昧地笑笑。  
Chris没有说话，他脑袋里现在一片混乱，甚至忘了打个电话告诉Karl他不回去了。直到被Zach一路带到Zach的房间门口，Chris才想起来，房间里还有个人在等他呢。  
他跟在Zach身后走进铺着软软的地毯的套间，右手边的门缝里可以窥见那张大床。Zach随手将外套挂在走道边的衣帽架上，他走向酒柜，问Chris：“要喝点什么吗？”  
Chris摇了摇头：“我酒量不好。Zach，我可以借你房间的电话用一下吗？”  
给自己倒了一小杯杜松子酒，Zach一手端着杯子，一手开始解衬衫的扣子。  
“请便。”他对Chris说，“不过你最好快点，别让我等太久。”  
Chris当然不会让Zach等太久，他在Karl还骂骂咧咧地说着小混蛋的时候就挂了电话。Zach站在他的身后，Chris刚转过身来就被Zach压在一边的墙上吻住。Zach已经等不及了，他一边用很大的力道撕扯着Chris的衬衫，一边啃咬着Chris的脖颈。Chris喘着粗气要求Zach轻一点，他可不想明天见到Karl，一副纵欲过度的样子被Karl念到死。  
但Zach根本不理会Chris的话，他把剥光了的Chris按在床上，摸出抽屉里的润滑剂倒在Chris的腹部。Chris倒抽了一口凉气，Zach用手指沾着Chris腹部的润滑剂，把自己的手指送进Chris的体内，扩张着Chris的后穴。  
Chris低低地呻吟出声，他大张着腿躺在Zach身下，接受着Zac的冲撞。Zach时不时俯下身和他接吻，下身黏腻的水声和接吻时吮吸唇瓣的声音混合在一起，Chris在高潮来临的时候绷紧了身子，手指扣住Zach的肩膀，留下几道明显的抓痕。腹部剩余的润滑剂和他射出的精液混在一起，弄得Chris整个人看起来乱糟糟的。  
Zach还没有到，Chris高潮时收紧后穴，他趁着机会又大力地抽插了几次才射进Chris的体内。Chris在Zach的精液灌进他的身体时小小的颤抖了一下，手从Zach的肩膀上滑到了Zach的脖颈上。  
他搂住Zach的脖子，在Zach的脸上吻了一下。  
天哪，这真是累死人了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chris留宿在了Zach的房间，他蜷缩着窝在Zach的怀里，感受着Zach的体温。Zach的手环着Chris的腰，时不时往下滑到他的屁股上摸两把。Chris被骚扰的忍无可忍于是踢了Zach一脚，Zach下一秒就在他屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌。  
“嘿！”Chris抬起头来，看着Zach，“我要睡觉。”  
Zach挑眉一脸无辜：“我没有不许你睡。”  
Chris被他堵的哑口无言，只得自暴自弃地转过身去背对着Zach，把屁股留给Zach摸个够。  
在今天之前，Chris从来都不知道Zach是个喜欢漂亮屁股的基佬。这不是说Zach对公众隐瞒了他的性向——Zach喜欢男人并不是什么秘密，Chris看过那些台球杂志上爆出的Zach的各种各样的花边新闻，但那些男人无一例外都是只有一张漂亮的脸，屁股平的像是被平底锅拍过了似的。Karl为此还嘲笑了Chris，他是这么说的：“喜欢扁平屁股的基佬就跟喜欢平胸的异性恋一样稀少，Chris你没戏了。”  
而现在呢，把手放在Chris的屁股上又捏又摸的Zachary Quinto真的和Chris印象里的那个Zachary Quinto是一个人吗？说好的喜欢一马平川的屁股呢？  
Chris在Zach又一次把手指捅进他的后穴时，终于忍不住爆发了。但他的咒骂声被压上来的Zach用嘴唇堵了回去，Chris的蓝眼睛里泛上一层水雾，Zach抽出手指，换成阴茎插了进去，压着意欲反抗的Chris又来了一轮。等Zach射在Chris刚清理干净不久的体内时，Chris已经累得眼睛都睁不开了。  
“混蛋……”  
他迷迷糊糊地骂了一句，在Zach打算抱起他去浴室清理的时候软绵绵地挥挥手想打开Zach的胳膊。Zach抓住Chris的手，把他的手攥在自己掌心，Chris头一歪靠在他肩膀上，呼吸渐渐均匀地睡了过去。  
Zach在Chris的额头上亲了一下，他这个动作纯属情不自禁。Chris实在太可爱了，超过了Zach曾经有过的任何一个男朋友或者床伴。他闭着眼睛窝在被子里，睡得脸红扑扑的样子让Zach有些心动。  
Zach不抗拒这种心动，他知道这只是情欲的附带产品，他不会因为上一次床就爱上一个人。  
Chris是被门铃声吵醒的，他抬起胳膊揉了两把眼睛，迷茫地看向躺在他身边的Zach。Zach皱着眉头，掀开被子跳下床去。他全裸着身子背对着Chris，从行李箱里翻出一条深紫色的内裤套上。Chris在Zach背后涨红了脸，Zach却没有半点不好意思。他穿上了内裤后拿起搭在椅背上的浴袍，随意地披在肩上，就去开门了。  
门口站着的是Zach的经纪人Zoe Saldana，她穿着一件红色的连衣短裙，头发高高竖起扎成马尾，踩着高跟鞋二话不说地就从门口冲进了Zach的卧室。  
“Zach！”她看见裹着被子坐在床上的Chris和散乱了一地的男人的衣服，高声尖叫道，“你就不能安分一个晚上吗！我只求你安分一个晚上！”  
“别这么大声，Zoe。”Zach跟在Zoe的身后走进来，敞着浴袍弯下腰捡起地上属于Chris的衣服就往床上扔，“我按照你说的，昨天老老实实呆在酒店了，你还想要什么？”  
“老老实实呆在酒店？”Zoe冷笑了一下，指了指Chris，“那这个男孩是哪来的？”  
“我也住在这。”Chris接过话，他的脸上写满了尴尬，“抱歉，如果这让你们感到困扰的话……”  
“没有这回事。”Zach体贴地把Chris的内裤从被子下面塞了进去，然后朝着Chris眨眨眼笑了，“Zoe只是以为我昨天出去鬼混了。”  
“无时无刻，Mr.Quinto。”Zoe没好气地说，她抬起眼打量着Chris，“所以这位先生到底是怎么回事？你们在酒店大堂看对眼了？”  
“是酒吧。”Chris老实地坦白，“酒店的酒吧，Zach为我付了酒钱。”  
“那是为了谢谢你给我加油。”Zach接过Chris的话，他可不想Zoe误会自己从酒吧里用一杯酒买了个应召男。  
“你是Zach的球迷？”Zoe问，她的眉头已经紧紧皱在了一起。  
Chris点点头，红裙子的Zoe几乎下一秒就像个被点燃的火药桶一般炸开了。  
“Zach！”她又尖叫着喊了Zach的名字，“你疯了吗？你怎么能跟你的球迷上床？！”  
Zach一脸无所谓地无视了Zoe，她总是这样喜欢大惊小怪。他一边挥手让Zoe先出去，一边示意Chris快点穿好衣服。一扇门隔开了Zoe的怒气。Chris扣上他的格子衫的最后一颗扣子，光着脚踩在地毯上，看着坐在椅子上的Zach。  
“我很抱歉。”Chris说，“Ms.Saldana……”  
“没关系，这不是你的错，宝贝。”Zach站起身来，走到Chris面前。他的手抱住Chris的腰，把Chris往自己怀里拉了拉，然后像昨晚那样，拨开Chris额前散落的发丝，在Chris的额头上吻了一下。  
Chris喜欢这个亲昵的动作。他主动凑上去想和Zach接吻，却被Zach推开了。Zach给Chris整理了一下领子，然后推着他的后背说：“我送你出去吧。”  
Chris没有来得及收拾起他的失落，只能紧紧抿着嘴唇沉默地打开门。Zoe在Zach的背后盯着他们，Zach在Chris跨出门前对他说：“我不希望我们昨晚的事情出现在任何社交网络或者报纸杂志上。”  
Chris僵住了身子，他搭在门把上的手狠狠握紧又放松。Chris背对着Zach，用一个短促的“ok”掩饰了他本该被颤抖的嗓音暴露的多余情绪，然后重重地关上了那扇门。站在电梯前等待电梯开门的Chris后知后觉地发现，Zach从一开始需要的就只是性，其余的所有都是Chris的幻想。从昨晚到现在，Zach甚至连他的名字都没有问起过。  
电梯门打开了，Chris狠狠地戳了他和Karl的那一层。门缓缓关闭的时候，走道上空荡荡的一个人都没有。  
他红着眼眶回到房间，Karl开门的时候被Chris的模样吓了一跳。他赶紧让开门，Chris踢掉鞋子，把自己裹进床上乱糟糟的被子里，背对着Karl蜷缩成一团。Karl小心翼翼地走过去看，发现Chris闭着眼睛，眼角湿漉漉的。  
“怎么了？”Karl扯了张纸巾，在Chris眼角抹了两下，“昨晚说不回来的时候不是挺开心的吗？”  
“别问了Karl。”Chris吸了吸鼻子，“我想睡觉，让我安安静静地睡一会吧。”  
“我倒是想。”Karl翻个白眼，“但我们得退房走人了亲爱的，错过了飞机你会被你的老板炒鱿鱼的。”  
Chris不情不愿地被Karl从被子里剥了出来，他在卫生间洗了把脸，收拾好箱子就和Karl一起下了楼。他们在前台办理退房手续的时候，Chris看见西装革履的Zach从电梯里走了出来，等在大堂的几个记者马上蜂拥而上。  
Zach在记者的包围下又露出了Chris曾经很迷恋的那种笑，但Chris这次只看了Zach一眼就移开了目光。他拖着箱子，和Karl头也不回地走出了酒店。


	4. Chapter 4

因为天气的原因，Chris和Karl的那趟航班整整晚点了五个小时。他们被迫滞留在机场时，Chris一反常态没有缠着Karl聊天，而是安安静静地坐在一边发呆。Karl几次想问问他怎么了，话到嘴边却又咽了回去。  
飞机上，异常安静的Chris低垂着睫毛，指尖一次一次地滑过手中已经关机的手机黑漆漆的屏幕。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，表情落在Karl眼里倒是有几分赌气的倔强。Karl叹口气，手轻轻揉了揉Chris的金发，却被Chris躲开。他抬起眼看了看Karl，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我没事。”  
“谁相信。”Karl毫不留情地揭穿了他，然后转头问空乘要了毛毯给Chris盖好，“好了，如果你不想告诉我的话，就好好睡一觉吧。”  
Chris点了点头，又把毯子往上扯了扯，偏过头去对着舷窗的那一侧闭上了眼睛。机舱里的引擎声在耳畔作响，Zach的脸在脑海里时远时近。Chris也不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，被Karl叫醒时，飞机已经快要降落了。  
他们取了行李走出机场时，Chris才记得打开手机。屏幕闪动了几下，跳出好几条未接来电的提醒。他回电话过去，人事部却直接通知他第二天去办离职手续。Chris有些莫名其妙，他就因为在飞机上漏了几个电话就被公司这么炒了鱿鱼。  
“怎么了？”Karl问他。  
“我被辞退了。”Chris捏着手机，神情恍惚地拖着行李箱迈着不稳的步子。Karl一把拉住他，他往后软软地倒在了Karl的怀里。Karl连着喊了好几声Chris都不应，他这才发现Chris的脸红的不正常。抬手探了探Chris的额头，Karl赶快掏手机叫了救护车。  
Chris醒来的时候，视线里是大片大片刺眼的白色。他皱了皱鼻子，闻到消毒水的味道。Chris动了动身子，干哑的嗓子里发出两声短促的咳嗽声。坐在一边打盹的Karl赶紧揉了揉眼睛，叫来了医生。  
医生给Chris做了个简单的检查后就离开了，Karl拿过椅子坐在床边，给Chris喂了点水后告诉他：“你在机场晕倒了。”  
“公司那边呢？”Chris问，他的声音还是软绵绵的，没什么力气。  
“等你好点了就去办离职手续。”Karl没能给Chris带来好消息，他看着Chris的蓝眼睛里的光一下子就黯了下去。  
Chris没有再说话，他昏昏沉沉地又睡了过去。等他再睁开眼睛的时候，Karl告诉他，自己也因为无故旷工被辞退了。  
“我们可以去纽约。”Karl说，“当然如果你想在LA继续待下去，我们可以找个新工作。这没什么大不了的，Chris，生活就是这样。”  
Chris不太明白Karl说的“就是这样”到底是怎样，但他还是点头同意了Karl去纽约的提议。他在LA呆的够久了，出去走一走也没有什么不好。Chris站在医院的草地上，感觉着阳光照在脸上的温度，闻着空气里自然的花草清香，把胸腔里闷浊的气息都一吐而空。他即将告别这个熟悉的城市，到一个陌生的地方开始一段崭新的生活。这样的想法让Chris觉得欣喜的同时，也让他的宅男的那一部分血液感到了焦躁。  
Chris没有丈量过地图上纽约与LA的距离，他从舷窗外看着这个美丽的西海岸城市渐渐离自己远去的时候多少还是有些不舍。Karl坐在他的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“如果你不喜欢纽约，我们还可以回来。”  
Chris隐去那些情绪，转头对着Karl笑了笑：“谁会不爱纽约呢？”  
他并非如自己想象的那样，对纽约有着多么深厚的爱意。彼时的Chris对纽约的所有憧憬都是因为Zach，而当他真正踏上纽约的土地，打算在这里扎根时，却一点都不想想起那个人。Zach的脸印在来时飞机上提供的台球杂志的封面上，Chris看了一眼就放下，转头对着舷窗外的滚滚云层。  
Karl在纽约的朋友Simon给他们提供了住处和一份暂时的工作，虽然Chris很不喜欢酒吧嘈杂的环境，但是Karl信誓旦旦的向Chris保证，这份工作Chris一定愿意做下去。Simon带着他们去附近的超市买了一些日用品，然后请他们吃了顿饭。他自称是Benedict的球迷，和Karl在推特上认识，一见如故。Simon跟Chris搭话：“我听说你喜欢Zachary Quinto？”  
Chris愣了一下，他听到Zach的名字的时候下意识的就想点头。  
“Chris可是Zach的脑残粉。”Karl对着Simon眨了眨眼睛，两个人好像有什么不能告人的秘密。Chris没有反驳Karl的话，但是也没有认同。他只是沉默地笑笑，垂下睫毛继续喝盘子里的牛扒较劲。  
Simon没有介意Chris的态度，他们在饭店门口分开时，Simon还热情地嘱咐Chris和Karl明晚上班千万不要迟到。Chris和Karl并肩走在回家的路上，Karl一边走路一边用手机刷两下推特。他们走到一半的时候，Karl突然叫了Chris一声。  
“Zach好像又换男朋友了。”Karl把手机递到Chris面前，用手指戳着画面上的Zach和他身边那个男人对Chris说，“我记得半个月前还和是个长发的，这是剪短了头发还是换了一个新的？”  
Chris扫了一眼：“不知道。”  
Karl又仔细研究了一下，非常确定地说：“肯定是新的，这个眼睛是蓝色的，上一个好像是黑色的。”  
“不关我的事。”Chris自顾自地往前走，Karl被他甩在身后一大截子。Karl不得不收起手机加快步子追上迈着小内八气鼓鼓地往前冲的Chris，问他：“吃醋啦？”  
Chris没说话，Karl就当他是默认了。  
“你又不是Zach的男朋友。”Karl把手搭上Chris的肩膀，“如果真的吃醋的话，为什么不试着勾搭一下Zach呢？虽然他喜欢扁屁股，但我觉得你还是有戏的。当然，Zach是个花花公子大混蛋，可是保不准他愿意为了你这个甜心收心呢？”  
这是Karl经常拿来调侃Chris的话，Chris以往都是红了脸骂Karl几句，但是今天Chris突然停下了步子，他拨下Karl搭在自己肩膀上的手，告诉Karl：“Zachary来者不拒，跟其他的没有关系。”  
“什么？”  
“他也不可能为了我放弃什么。Karl，你最近是不是童话故事读多了？”  
“Chris你在说什么？”Karl有点不太明白了，眼前这个人真的是Chris吗？  
Chris深深地吸了一口气，他呼出的白雾在空气中渐渐地扩散开来，半点影子都没有留。  
“我和Zachary上床了，就在酒店里的那天晚上。”  
“然后呢？”Karl问。  
“没有然后了。”  
Chris说完这个，留下一个被惊呆了的Karl，转身继续走他没有走完的路。身后追上来的Karl不断的发出咒骂声，诅咒着那个提裤子不认人的Zachary Quinto。Chris没有接话，纽约的街灯在他们的身后一盏盏亮起，陌生的行人与Chris擦肩而过。他的脸被冻得发红，衣兜里的指尖也没有半点温度。


	5. Chapter 5

Karl骂了一路的Zach，直到回到家，Chris拿着浴袍去洗澡的时候，Karl的声音还从那扇关不紧的洗澡间门缝里不断地挤进来。Chris在花洒下叹了口气，冷静下来想想，其实他并没有什么立场去怨恨Zach。  
弯腰拿起放在地上的沐浴乳，在掌心挤出一点，搓开了随手涂抹遍全身。Chris仰起脸，让花洒里的水从他的额头上扑面淋下来。白色的泡沫从他的肌理上缓慢下滑，顺着双腿在下水道口堆积着。惨白的灯光照得这个狭小的浴室里亮堂堂的，那面镜子上聚满的水蒸气在Chris离开后，冷却成一滴滴的水，滑过镜面，落在洗手台上。  
Karl看见他出来了，从一堆杂物里翻出干净的毛巾丢给Chris。Chris接过来坐在床边一边擦头发，一边和Karl说话。  
“一夜情本来就是你情我愿，天亮一拍两散的事情。”Chris说，“他没有做错什么。”  
“你说Zach？”  
“嗯。”Chris把毛巾在自己头发上胡乱揉着，转过头去看着Karl，“如果真的有一个人错了，也是我，不是他。你说得没错，我之前对他的感情，越过了该有的界限。”  
Karl皱着眉头看着Chris，他突然不知道该说些什么。Chris这样豁达并不是坏事，但是Karl就是觉得眼前这个Chris哪里都不对劲。  
Chris见Karl没有回应，就丢开毛巾缩进被子里去了。他背对着Karl的床，头发湿湿软软地搭在枕头上。Karl站在Chris的床前，最后只是在他的背上轻轻拍了拍。  
第二天，Chris顶着淡淡的黑眼圈去酒吧上班的时候，Karl才想起来他忘记告诉Chris这家酒吧是Zach和他的几个好朋友的“老地方”了。看着Chris换上侍者的衣服，Karl一句话在嘴巴里转了半天，还是咽了下去。  
今晚的客人和以往的差不多，都是些Chris在各种杂志报刊上看到过名字或者脸的。他在吧台后面帮着调酒的John打打杂，Simon不知道什么时候溜了进来，带着Chris前段时间很看好的斯诺克新星Anton一起，要了杯威士忌和可乐，跟Chris聊起天来。  
Chris擦拭着杯子，灯光在他低垂的睫毛上跳舞。Simon在一边絮絮叨叨地说着斯诺克圈的八卦，Chris听他提到了Zach的名字，手里的动作顿了一下，抬起了眼睛。  
Anton坐在椅子上，转了个身，冲着门口挥了挥手，喊到：“这边。”  
Chris下意识地顺着Anton挥手的方向看过去，Zach搂着昨天Karl给Chris看的那张照片里的那个男生出现在Chris的视线里。Zach穿着一件黑色的风衣，怀里的人比他矮不少，乖巧地靠在Zach的肩膀上，对着吧台前的Anton微微一笑。  
Simon没有理Zach，他端着酒杯看着愣住的Chris，跟他说：“Zach就是这种人，习惯就好了。”  
Chris低下头去继续擦他的杯子，等到Zach快走到吧台跟前的时候，才声音不大地回了一句：“不关我的事。”  
Simon被Chris呛住了，他瞪了瞪眼睛，什么都说不出来。Zach坐在Anton旁边，用手指敲了敲吧台，点了一杯啤酒。John在忙，这个任务就落在Chris身上。Chris把啤酒放到Zach面前，刚准备收回手，却被Zach一把抓住了手腕。  
“我们又见面了。”Zach的手指轻轻抚摸着Chris手腕处的皮肤，脸上带着暧昧的笑。完全不顾及身边的男朋友已经不高兴地沉下了脸，目光紧紧地盯着Chris脖子上那个黑色的小领结。  
Chris出乎Zach意料地一把甩开Zach的手，他的动作太大，那杯啤酒被打翻在吧台上。酒液从吧台上漏了下来，把Zach的衣服晕湿了不小的一块。Zach皱起眉头，看上去要发火。Simon赶紧打圆场：“Chris不是有意的。”  
Zach没有看Simon，而是盯着在一边抿着嘴不说话的Chris。Chris躲开Zach的目光，吧台的气氛一下子僵持了起来。Anton有点不知所措地看了看Simon，又看了看Zach。Zach的男朋友扯他的袖子，却被Zach一把甩开了。  
小男生委屈地往Zach身边蹭，Zach不耐烦地直接躲开。脱掉外套丢在吧台的一边，Zach只穿着一件灰色的开襟毛衫，里面搭了一件白色的T恤。Chris被他丢衣服的动作吓了一跳，无辜地John被夹在两个人中间，Simon和Anton作为旁观者也不好说话。  
Karl终于从仓库里出来了，只是他没想到自己一到吧台，就看到这么精彩的戏码。Zach像个恶霸似的瞪着Chris，Chris则一副做了亏心事的表情被John挡在身后。Karl刚准备上前，却被Simon用手势制止了。  
“我不是故意的。”Chris涨红了脸，明明是Zach骚扰他在先，Zach现在居然一副受害者的姿态，理直气壮地在等着Chris给他道歉，想到这，Chris就气不打一处来。  
“我没说你是故意的。”Zach的表情软化了下来，他看着Chris，对着他笑了笑。出乎在场所有人的意料，他没有再刁难Chris，反而表示这件事就这么算了。Chris被John要求去仓库拿新的龙舌兰来替换那瓶快见底的，离开吧台时，Zach带来的那个男孩子瞪了Chris一眼，问Zach：“你怎么不让他赔啊？”  
Zach没有理他，他喋喋不休地在Zach耳边又说了几句，惹得Zach突然发了火。Anton又一次被吓了一跳，Simon睁一只眼闭一只眼假装没看到。等Chris拿了酒回来时，发现Zach的男朋友不见了，于是问Simon：“那个跟他一起来的呢？”  
Simon眼皮都没抬一下：“被Zach骂跑了。”  
Chris偷偷看了看和Anton聊天的Zach，他没想到Zach这么凶。平时在电视上他至多严肃一点，在酒店的那天晚上也明明很温柔。Chris一直以为，Zach虽然花心，但应该是个体贴的情人。  
Zach突然往Chris的方向看了一眼，两个人的目光有了一个短暂的接触。Chris匆忙把视线放回手里的酒杯上，他擦拭着杯壁上的水珠，逼着自己专心工作。等他收拾赶紧吧台那边的东西抬起头时，却发现Anton和Zach都已经不见了。  
Chris在酒吧里草草扫视了一圈，看见Anton和几个女孩子在另外一边有说有笑，而Zach，可能是已经找到了今晚的猎物，不知道去哪里了。Chris松了口气，他放下布子，打算去一趟洗手间。  
洗手间里这时候没有多少人，也没有什么暧昧的声音。Chris推开门进去，发现镜子前的洗手池边上，站着一个眼熟的人。  
“你叫Chris？”Zach看着镜子里的Chris，一边和他搭话，一边洗着手。  
“嗯。”Chris没有那么小心眼，他知道一夜情的规矩。虽然不知道Zach和他搭讪的目的，但是出于礼貌，Chris还是没有晾着他。  
“Chris……？”  
“Chris Pine。”  
“我……”  
“Mr.Quinto，我知道。”Chris打断Zach的话，他的口吻不咸不淡。他知道Zach在镜子里看着自己，却没有一点顾虑地拉开了裤子的拉链。  
水声停了，Zach朝着Chris走了过来。他从背后抱住Chris，一边亲吻着Chris的脖子，一边把手伸进Chris的内裤里，掏出Chris的阴茎揉捏着，在他耳边说：“我帮你。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chris扭头想躲开Zach的嘴唇，Zach却干脆一口咬在他的脖子上，用舌尖不停地舔着那一小块皮肤。Chris的阴茎还被Zach握在手心里，他往后退半步，整个人撞进了Zach的怀里，Zach的下身顶着Chris的屁股，脸上带着怎么看都是不怀好意的笑。  
Chris生气了，洗手间里这时候没什么人，一点响动都会被放大无数倍。他压低声音，咬了咬嘴唇，问Zach：“你到底想干什么？”  
Zach带着明显笑意的声音在他耳边响起：“我看你脱个裤子都磨磨唧唧半天，所以特意来帮你啊。”  
他边说着话，边用手上下套弄着Chris的阴茎，Chris想反驳他，张嘴先漏出一声呻吟，他赶紧死死抿住嘴，把剩下的声音一股脑都吞回了嗓子里。Zach也不勉强Chris，他专心地套弄着手里的Chris老二。Zach的手活可比Chris的好多了，三两下就让Chris软在他怀里。在Zach刚准备把另一手伸到Chris的后面时，外面的走廊上却传来了脚步声和人声。  
刚才还腰腿发软靠在Zach怀里的Chris在洗手间的门被拉开前，趁着Zach分心，一把推开了他。Anton和Simon走进来时，只看到Chris和Zach两个人站在那儿，互相瞪着眼睛，像是在赌气。  
Simon刚拉开裤子拉链，Chris就提好了裤子去洗手了。他看着Chris走路的姿势有点别扭，忍不住怀疑地看了Zach一眼。但是Zach根本没注意他，在Chris走开后，Zach立马跟着一起到洗手台那儿去了。  
哗哗的洗手声中，Simon朝着Anton撇了撇嘴。Anton明白他的意思，两个人速战速决地准备洗手走人的时候，Chris先他一步把手搭上了门把。  
“Chris。”Zach喊他，“我还有点话想和你说。”  
Chris没有回答，反而头也不回地推开洗手间的门，明显是不想理Zach。Zach怎么可能这么轻易就放他走，当着Simon和Anton的面，Zach几步冲上前去，扯着Chris的胳膊，把他从门口硬生生拖进了最里面的隔间。Chris在中途一直挣扎着骂Zach是混蛋让Zach松手，Zach充耳不闻。Simon和Anton当他们是小情趣，两个人洗过手后就离开了，好心的Anton还把旁边一块“正在维修”的牌子扯了过来挡在了门口。  
咣当一声摔上门，Zach反手给门上了锁。Chris被他堵在马桶和墙中间，正一脸愤怒地瞪着Zach。  
“放我出去。”  
“不放。”  
“Zachary你他妈的到底想干嘛？”Chris气的骂起了脏话，他努力地让自己露出最凶的表情，却不知道自己的样子落在Zach眼里，就像只呲牙咧嘴的小仓鼠，半点威胁都没有。  
Zach挑了挑眉毛，他笑起来的样子让Chris无端觉得尾骨发麻，浑身发毛：“我想干嘛？”他模仿着Chris的口吻，自问自答：“我想干你，你愿意吗？”  
“你混蛋！”Chris气结，“Zachary你是不是有病？莫名其妙地把我拖进这儿，说想和我上床？”  
“不然呢？”Zach是行动派，他说着话，已经把Chris压在了后面冰凉的墙壁上。Zach揪着Chris的头发，逼着他仰起头露出喉结来。  
“操你的，Zachary你个混蛋，放开我！”  
Chris胡乱扭着头想挣脱Zach的手，却被Zach轻易地分开了双腿。Zach把自己的右腿强硬地插进Chris的腿间，用大腿面顶着Chris的下身磨蹭。  
Zach啃咬着他的喉结，一手扯开Chris的领结丢到地上。虽然个子差不多高，但是Chris却被Zach完全压制住了。他的手被Zach压在头顶，喉结暴露在Zach的面前，像个待宰的羔羊。  
Zach的手从Chris衬衫的领口处伸进去，捏着Chris的乳头，用指尖揉捏着直到它们都挺立起来。刚才还在反抗的Chris在Zach吻上他的唇强迫他把叫喊声都吞下去之后，慢慢放软了态度，开始享受这场性爱。他的手按在Zach的肩膀上，却没有推开Zach。Zach身上的香水味就像致幻剂，包围了Chris。Chris埋头在Zach的肩膀上，由着Zach在他脖子上胡乱啃出痕迹来。  
Zach剥掉了Chris的衬衫，衬衫胡乱落在马桶盖上，被Chris压在屁股底下。他舔吻着Chris的锁骨，手抚摸着Chris的腰线。Chris的裤子被Zach脱掉，和领结一起丢在地板上。他一丝不挂地坐在马桶的盖子上，身下垫着自己的白衬衫。Zach一手套弄着Chris的阴茎，一手托着Chris的后脑勺，狠狠地吻着他的嘴唇，把Chris大大小小的呻吟都堵在Chris的嘴里。  
他摸出裤子兜里的润滑剂和避孕套，让Chris用手撑着墙壁，撅起屁股好方便Zach来做扩张。Chris温热的掌心触碰到冰冷的墙壁时，他有一瞬间的清醒，回头用水雾模糊一片的蓝眼睛看了Zach一眼。Zach亲了亲Chris的屁股，毫不犹豫地往Chris的体内捅进一根手指。  
“疼……”  
Chris的声音模模糊糊的，Zach光顾着撑开Chris的后穴，完全没有听到。等能送进三根手指了，Zach没什么耐心地又抽插了两下，给自己戴上套，多挤了点润滑剂，就把自己的阴茎往Chris的后穴里插。  
Chris怕疼，Zach粗鲁的动作硬生生逼下了他的眼泪。他抵在墙上的手指狠狠抠着墙壁，喊着疼，往墙的方向缩了缩，却被Zach扣住腰拉了回去。  
“忍忍就好了。”Zach吻着Chris的后背安慰他，Chris收回抵在墙壁上的手，胡乱抹着脸上的泪。他的掌心沾了泪水，冰凉一片地摸上Zach扶在他腰间的手。Zach的手动了动，Chris以为他要抽走。却没想到Zach只是把手翻了过来，用掌心对着Chris的掌心，和他交握成十指相扣的样子。Zach用大拇指抚摸着Chris的指节，安抚着他的情绪。  
抽插还在继续，最开始的痛渐渐被快感代替。Chris小声地呻吟出来，Zach一直在啄吻他的后颈，在他的脊骨上吮出一个又一个的痕迹。  
两个人差不多是同时射出来的，Chris腿软差点跪在地上，Zach捞了他一把，他们坐在Chris的衬衫上喘着粗气。等平复了，互相看了一眼，Chris发现Zach只是拉开了裤子拉链，而他被剥得干干净净，衣服扔的满地都是，衬衫上还留着Chris自己刚才不小心蹭上去的精液。  
“这下怎么办？”Chris看着被蹂躏的一塌糊涂的衣服，勉强能穿着走出去，但是想继续工作肯定是不可能了。  
“先穿上，别感冒了。”Zach一扫刚才在吧台那凶巴巴的样子，对Chris比那个新男朋友还体贴。Chris全当他是良心发现，Zach打了个电话后，没过多久，就有人拿着Zach丢在吧台上的风衣走了进来，搭在了隔间的木板上。  
“我帮你请好假了。”Zach这样说完，用风衣裹住Chris，带着Chris从酒吧的后门走了出去。司机把Zach的法拉利停在巷子后面，Zach拉开副驾驶座的门，示意Chris先上去。  
“你家在哪？”Zach问。  
Chris报上一个地址，Zach发现居然距离酒吧开车不到五分钟。  
“但是我没带钥匙。”Chris裹着Zach的风衣坐在副驾驶座上，“钥匙在Karl那……”  
“那先到我家去吧。”Zach提议，“等明天早上，我再送你回家。”


	7. Chapter 7

Zach的家距离Chris和Karl的租房隔得很远，Chris在车上迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。Zach的风衣上并没有很重的酒气，衣领处沾染了他的香水，闻起来不错。Chris朝着歪过头，衣领翻起来盖着他的侧脸。Zach在等红绿灯时扭头看Chris，长长的睫毛安静地覆在Chris的下眼睑下的皮肤上。  
Zach凑到Chris旁边，Chris的呼吸声就在他耳边，热热的气息打在Zach的嘴唇上。Zach俯下身亲了亲他，Chris的嘴唇有点干燥，Zach忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔。红灯变成了绿灯，后面的车子开始鸣笛。Zach才放过Chris，坐直身体发动了车子。  
那个简短的吻让Zach的心情变得更好，Chris只在途中微微挣扎着睁开眼睛看了Zach一眼，其他时间，直到Zach停稳车子打算叫Chris下车的时候，Chris都在闭着眼睛睡觉。  
Zach没有叫醒他，而是费劲地把Chris从法拉利的副驾驶座上抱了下来。Chris和Zach身高差不多，也不比Zach轻多少，Zach抱着他多少有点吃力。走在草坪中间的走道上，Zach敏锐地发现栅栏外面有人在偷拍他。  
这不是他第一次遇到这种事情，往常Zach带人回家过夜也被拍到过。但是Chris不是他的男朋友，严格的来说连床伴都算不上。刚交往了新男友，没过几天就抱着另外一个陌生男人深夜回家，Zoe绝对会在拿到报纸的第二秒打爆Zach的电话。  
Zach低头看了一眼怀里睡得正熟的Chris，决定还是算了。狗仔拍这种照片，无非是为了钱。他一边抱着Chris往门口走，一边想着，等把Chris安顿好了，打个电话给Zoe，让她把那些照片买下来。  
Zach家很大，但是客房基本不用，所以没有收拾过，床上还罩着防尘罩。Zach把Chris抱进主卧，丢在他的床上。床很软，整个人摔进被子里的Chris并没有醒，而是翻了个身，一把把Zach的被子搂进了怀里。  
Zach直起腰，等气喘匀了，他试图把Chris手里的被子抽出来，结果刚扯出来一截子，Chris马上很大力地又抢了回去。他睡着的样子实在太孩子气了，Zach想生气也生不起来。好不容易把被子从Chris手里解救出来，Zach还要费力地把被Chris压的乱七八糟的风衣从Chris身上扒下来。  
家里没有给Chris准备的多余睡衣，而Zach出于私心，连内裤都没有给Chris留下。他把光溜溜的Chris塞进被子里，看着他霸占了一半床，手揪着枕头角睡着的模样。Zach在主卧附带的浴室里洗了个澡，吹干了头发之后爬上床。枕头角在Zach上床后没多久就从Chris的手里滑了出去，Chris的手就这么搭上了Zach的肩膀。  
大概是因为接触到了热源，Chris变本加厉，整个人都贴了上来，抓着Zach的胳膊，手脚并地缠上了Zach。他的腿搭在Zach的身上上，隔着一层睡袍蹭着Zach的下身。他的唇凑在Zach耳朵边，温热的呼吸像条灵活的舌头，舔吻着Zach的耳廓。  
Zach翻了个身，把Chris的腿从自己身上弄了下去。他伸出手搂住Chris的腰，手一路摸到Chris的屁股，在上面拍了一把。  
“老实睡觉。”  
他把Chris当成了他平时里“身经百战”的床伴，以为这是Chris在有意骚扰调情，想再来一回。Zach嘴上要Chris“老实睡觉”，手却来者不拒地往Chris的臀缝里摸。Chris难受地扭动着想躲开Zach的手指，Zach的第一根指节滑进他体内时，Chris被欺负地醒了过来。  
“你干嘛？”Chris迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看着近在咫尺的Zach的脸，他的嗓音有点哑，“别闹了，我要睡觉。”  
“不是你想要吗？”Zach的手指在Chris体内旋转着，没有润滑剂的干涩感让Chris不适地皱起了眉头。  
他看着Zach，不敢相信地问他：“你带我回家就是为了这个？”  
Zach挑眉：“我以为你想要这个。”  
“我当然不想要。”Chris挪动着身体，Zach的手指从他体内抽了出来。他坐起身，冷冷地看着Zach，问他：“我的衣服呢？”  
“我丢进洗衣机了。”  
“没有睡衣吗？”  
“没有。”Zach说，他安抚着Chris，“好了Chris，你不想做就不做，不要玩什么大半夜出走的游戏。”  
“那你应该找间客房给我。”Chris不高兴地看着他，“和陌生人睡在一张床上我睡不着。”  
“打了两炮的陌生人？”Zach笑了笑，“客房没有收拾，你只能睡在这了。”  
Chris没有再和他说话，他只恨自己做了个愚蠢的选择，跟着Zach这个混蛋回了家。Chris怒气冲冲地重重把自己砸进枕头里，背对着Zach，抱着被角闭上了眼睛。Zach没有动，还是保持着刚才和Chris面对面的那个姿势，看着Chris的后脑勺。他知道自己误会了刚才Chris的行为，而这个误会把Chris惹毛了。  
过了一会儿，床垫动了几下。Chris闭着眼睛没有转过去，悉悉索索的一阵后，Zach关上卧室门出去了。Chris松了口气，搂着被角沉沉地睡了过去。  
Zach烦躁地从卧室走到厨房，倒了一杯水。他站在阳台上喝完了那杯水，下身还是精神奕奕地挺立着。实在没办法，Zach只能到洗手间去，自己用手解决这个生理问题。他一边撸动着自己的阴茎，一边想着第一次和Chris上床时，Chris躺在他身下，脸色泛红，微微张开嘴巴呻吟的样子。Chris的喘息声，Chris高潮时的表情，Chris臀部的触感，Chris紧致的后穴，Chris的一切都在Zach一步一步攀上顶峰时不停地掠过Zach的脑子。他甚至能回忆起Chris在球场里对着他微笑时嘴角的弧度和眼角的笑纹，还有那天晚上，Chris靠在他肩头睡着时，睫毛轻轻颤动的样子。  
Zach在高潮来临的那一刻，又感觉到了那种心动。他的心砰砰砰地撞击着胸腔，大脑却被快感烧灼的一片空白。  
抽出纸巾擦干净手，Zach努力地把高潮过后的空虚感从身体里赶出去。他回到卧室，重新躺回床上。Chris还是保持着之前的那个姿势，只留给他一个背影。  
第二天中午，Karl带着Chris的换洗衣服到Zach家把Chris接回去。而Chris穿来的那套工作服暂时要留在Zach这里，它们在洗衣机里，和Zach的衣服纠结成一团。  
“等洗好了，我再去酒吧的时候，会给你带过去的。”Zach对Chris保证，Chris态度平淡地点了点头，跟Karl一起离开了。  
他们刚走没多久，Zach就想起来要给Zoe打电话说照片的事。但没等他在电话本里找到Zoe的号码，Zoe就打给了他。  
“Zach！”Zoe听起来已经疯了，Zach可以想象，她在电话那边是怎么跺着她的高跟鞋的，“你怎么回事！你昨晚带回家的那个男人是谁！你的那个小男朋友呢？”  
Zach皱了皱眉：“分手了。还有，你怎么知道我带人回家了？你给我家装了摄像头？”  
“装你个头！”Zoe骂道，“照片在纸媒和网络上都传遍了！”  
和Karl走在街上，Chris免不了被Karl一顿数落。Karl问他：“你怎么又跟Zach搞在一起了？”  
Chris不回答他，Karl就在一边继续说：“Zach那家伙，球技烂，人品也不怎么样。他到底是为什么觉得我们还会留在那个见鬼的酒吧，Simon帮我们找工作不容易，但是……”  
“我们会留在那。”Chris打断Karl的话，他们叫的出租车已经到了，“在我找到更合适的工作之前，我们只能留在那。好了，我和Zach没什么，我们上车吧。”  
坐在出租车后座上，Chris看着窗外发着呆，Karl无聊地掏出手机刷着推特。他没刷几下就张大嘴巴，使劲儿用胳膊肘捅了捅Chris。Chris不高兴地转头问他：“怎么了，你一副见鬼了的表情。”  
“真他妈的见鬼了！”Karl把手机递给Chris，上面赫然写着一句话，好像是个标题——深夜同归？Zach移情别恋，法拉利载新男友。  
Chris赶紧点开下面的照片，一共八张。第一张是他在Zach车的副座上睡着了，Zach偏头正看着他。第二张还是一样的背景，Zach俯下身子好像是在亲他。后面的六张，都是在Zach家门口拍的，Zach抱着他从车上下来到门口的过程，一点细节都没有落下。  
Chris傻了眼，已经有人开始人肉Zach的新欢是谁了。


	8. Chapter 8

“这究竟是怎么回事？”Karl问Chris，“你和Zach被狗仔偷拍了，还是PS后期合成的？”  
Chris把手机还给Karl，他眉头微微皱着，说：“是狗仔。”  
Karl又打开图看了几眼，目光在Chris的脸和手机屏幕的照片上来来回回几次。Chris被他看得有点发毛，于是问Karl：“有什么不对的？”  
“没什么。”Karl收起手机，他提醒了Chris一句，“你最近要当心点。”  
“当心什么？狗仔？我除了上班，哪里都不会去的。”  
“还有Zach的前男友们。”Karl用了复数，他很认真地叮嘱Chris，“酒吧里很乱，如果Zach的前男友来寻仇……”  
“寻仇？”Chris不太理解Karl的意思，“寻什么仇？”  
“你抢走了Zach，宝贝。”Karl好心提醒他，“这就够对Zach旧情难忘的那些男人把你撕碎几千次了。”  
“我和Zach连朋友都算不上。”Chris解释道，“不过，真的有那么多人对他念念不忘吗？”  
“听Simon说是这样没错。”  
“哦。”Chris转过头去看着车窗外掠过的街景，对Karl转述的Simon的话一百个不相信。Zachary Quinto那种烂人，除了脸好看，身材和球技还过得去外，还有什么地方值得别人念念不忘的吗？  
Zoe风风火火地杀到Zach家，却没有见到Zach昨晚带回家的“奸夫”，这让她有点失望。那些照片拍得很有水平，除了Zach的脸以外，其余的都不是很清晰。Zoe在手机上放大了半天，左右看了好几遍，都不能确定那是最近哪个当红的模特还是斯诺克界或者是演艺圈的新星。  
她站在Zach家客厅，披头就问：“昨天晚上你带回来的是谁？”  
Zach端着咖啡坐在沙发上，头也没抬地回答：“你不认识。”  
他的态度把Zoe气得够呛，Zoe踩着高跟鞋，两步跨到Zach面前，抱着胳膊看着他：“你和Neil怎么回事？你们才交往了几天就分手了？”  
“他太吵了。”Zach喝了一口咖啡，慢悠悠地说。  
“昨晚那个不吵？”  
Zach放下咖啡杯，仔细想了想，然后告诉Zoe：“Chris在床上，确实比Neil安静点。”  
Zoe简直被Zach的不要脸行为惊呆了。  
“所以他叫Chris？”Zoe问，“是模特还是演员？”  
“都不是。他在酒吧打工。”  
“……”Zoe无话可说，她怎么都没想到，Zach会从酒吧里捡了个男朋友回来。Neil的经纪人快把她的电话打爆了，她实在没办法告诉Neil和他的经纪人，Zach为了一个酒吧的打工仔甩了Neil。  
“你自己跟Neil说。”她把手机递给Zach，“我不想给你收拾这个烂摊子。”  
“说什么？”  
“你为了那个在酒吧打工的Chris甩了他。”  
Zach眉毛一挑：“我甩他和Chris没有关系。Zoe，你是不是也被那帮狗仔误导了？Chris只是来我这借宿，我们不是那种关系。”  
“哪种关系？”Zoe也学他挑了挑眉毛，“你和Chris没上过床？”  
“上过。”Zach很诚实，“但他不是我男朋友。”  
“所以你想怎么办？”Zoe把手机掏出来，调出那几张图，伸到Zach眼前，一张一张滑给他看，“你不承认，这些图怎么解释。”  
“是就是，不是就不是，我从来不在这种事情上撒谎。”Zach有点火了，他抬起脸，盯着Zoe的眼睛，“怎么解释用不着你管，你帮我办个记者发布会，我自己解释。”  
Chris和Karl在楼下一家小餐馆用餐的时候，电视机上正在播放Zachary Quinto的记者发布会。Zoe坐在Zach的旁边，Zach摘下墨镜，闪光灯和快门的声音就开始接连响起。Zach穿着一件黑色的西装，看起来挺正式的。Zoe简单地说了两句后，Zach对着面前的一大堆话筒开了口。  
“很遗憾的告诉大家，我确实和Neil分手了。我和Neil，我们虽然对对方都很有好感，但在这些日子的相处中，我们发现，也许彼此都不是最适合对方的那个人。做出分手的决定对我们来说很艰难，我想念Neil，也不会忘记和他一起度过的日子。希望Neil能够遇到最适合他的那个人，我会祝福Neil。”  
“那么请问Mr.Quinto，昨晚你带回家的那个人是谁？他是导致你和Neil分手的那个主要原因吗？”  
“我说过了，我和Neil分手的原因是因为不合适，并不是有第三者。如果在场的各位有什么疑惑，可以向Neil的经纪人求证。至于昨晚和我一起回家的，是我的朋友。他只是在我家借宿一晚，我们之间并没有特殊的关系。我依旧是单身。”  
Zach说完这些话，没有等到第二个记者提问，就起身离场，把记者发布会交给了Zoe处理。Zoe已经和Neil的经纪人达成了协议，Zach和Neil，就算翻篇了。  
Chris和Karl的位置正对着电视，餐厅里人也不多，很安静。他们一个镜头不落地看完了这场发布会，Zach的每一句话，Chris都听得很真切。Karl有点担心地看着埋头切牛排的Chris，他想说两句什么来活跃一下气氛，但是嗓子就像是被刚咽下去的意面堵住了似的。  
Chris很快就消灭完了他的牛排，然后又加了一份和Karl一样的意面。他用叉子把意面送进嘴里，鼓起来的脸颊上黏着酱汁，Karl抽了一张纸巾递给Chris：“别伤心了。”  
“我没有。”Chris咽下那口意面，回答他，“我只是突然间明白，为什么会有人对烂人Zach念念不忘了。”  
Karl做了个疑问的表情。  
“他挺会说话的。”Chris用叉子戳了戳剩下的意面，抬头对Karl笑了一下，“连无情都无情的那么深情款款。”  
Karl说不出话来，他摇头叹了口气，问Chris：“想喝点红酒吗？”  
“不了。”Chris说，“等下还要上班呢。”  
酒吧今天人不多，Zach没有来，只有Simon和Anton准时来报道了。他们靠在吧台附近，端着伏特加，讨论着今天的八卦。Chris在吧台后面，和John站在一起，不言不语地低头擦着杯子。Karl看不下去了，走过去用手肘撞了撞Simon，跟他耳语：“别说了，别再提Zach了。”  
“为什么不？”Simon喝的有点醉了，他的嗓门很大，盖过了飘荡在四周的《The Only Exception》，“你是怕被Chris听见吗？Zach是单身，这对Chris来说是好事才对，是不是？”  
Chris把最后一个杯子放回身后的架子上，转过身来，没什么特别的表情，嗓音平板地说：“与我无关。”  
Simon还想说什么，却被Karl一把捂住嘴拖走了。Anton看出了点端倪，他放下杯子，有点抱歉地跟Chris说：“别在意，Simon有点醉了。”  
“没关系。”Chris还是反应平平，情绪不高。  
Anton有些为难，他想了想，问Chris：“你周末是不是休息？我可以邀请你陪我去练球吗？”  
“练球？”Chris睁大眼睛，脸上终于有了点神采，“你是说……要我陪你去练球？”  
“没错。”俄罗斯的大男孩笑得很阳光，他抓了抓自己的卷发，“如果你不想去的话……”  
“我当然想去。”Chris一口答应下来。虽然因为Zach那个混蛋的事，他的心情有点糟糕，但是陪Anton这样的斯诺克球手练球，倒是扳回一城。  
“那我们周末见，给我你的电话，我提前联系你。”


	9. Chapter 9

这一周对Chris来说，有点漫长。和Anton的约定让他把Zach的那档子事暂时抛到了脑后，好不容易到了周末，Chris正巧休假，Simon带着Karl，他跟着Anton，一起去了Anton经常去的那家斯诺克球馆。  
纽约的大部分斯诺克球员，不论是业余的还是职业的，都喜欢到这家球馆练球。和业余的球员不同，像Anton这种职业的，通常都会有自己的包间。作为Anton的经纪人，Simon早就帮他们约好了。包间里有三张球桌，Simon和Karl用一张，Anton和Chris用一张。最靠近门的那张还空着。  
Anton有定制的球杆，Chris挑了半天，挑了根顺手的。Simon那边已经由Karl开球了，Chris看了看Anton，问他：“用硬币决定还是？”  
“你开球吧。”Anton往后退了两步，坐在椅子上，球杆被他顺手放到一边的架子上。Chris有点不好意思，他一手拿着球杆，犹豫着看了看母球。平日里Chris只是偶尔和Karl打几局，他还从来没有在别人面前拿过球杆。  
掏出巧粉在皮头上摩擦了两下，Chris弯下腰去，一手握着球杆，架在另一只手的虎口处。他的姿势摆的不错，可以用赏心悦目来形容。但是出杆就不是那么潇洒了，不知道是不是因为在职业选手面前有点紧张，Chris开球的这一杆打得并不漂亮。  
Anton站起身来，绕着球台观察球形。Chris坐回自己的椅子上，抱着球杆看Anton轻轻松松打进了一颗红球。Simon和Karl在一边嘻嘻哈哈地说笑着，Anton却似乎一点都没有被影响。他一改平日里的模样，眉头轻轻拢在一起，眼睛里除了台上的球外，什么都没有。  
Chris之前并没有关注过Anton，他一直以来都是只追Zach的比赛，而Anton和Zach没有做过对手。眼前这个有点陌生的Anton激起了Chris的好感，曾经Chris认为Anton打起球来也许就像他平日里给人的印象一样，温吞无害。但今天真正看到Anton拿起球杆，Chris才发现，Anton出杆干净利落，节奏很快。不像Zach磨磨唧唧围着球台看半天，母球擦了一遍又一遍。  
Anton没有给Chris留面子，几乎一杆清台，最后只留了一颗黑球给Chris。Chris刚起身打算把那颗球打进去，突然有人敲响了包间的门。  
离门最近的Simon打开了门，球馆的工作人员非常抱歉的跟他们说，因为其他的包间已经满了，所以希望Anton同意加两个人在这个包间。  
Anton看了看那张空球桌，点了点头。  
工作人员半掩了门离开了，Chris重新拿好球杆，整个人都趴在球台上，对着母球准备出杆的时候，门被推开了。他没有转头看，Chris的注意力都在那颗黑球上。Karl喝着水偏头看了一眼，看见进来的人是Benedict还激动了一下，结果没想到下一秒就看到了Zach的脸。  
“砰！”  
Karl把杯子重重地砸在桌面上，冷不防的这一下吓了大家一跳，Chris出杆的动作顿了一下，母球轻轻擦过黑球，停在了袋口。  
“Chris？”他听见有人喊他的名字，Chris看着那颗险些摔袋的母球，没好气地转过脸去发现门口站着烂人Zach和Benedict。  
“你怎么在这？”Chris抱着球杆，一脸不高兴地瞪着Zach，Benedict默默地往Simon那边挪了挪，把Zach单独留给Chris。  
“来练球。”Zach似乎没有感受到Chris的敌意，他刚才一进门就看到Chris趴在最里面那张球桌上，撅着屁股，一本正经地准备出杆，“你刚才失手了。”  
Zach的语气彻底惹毛了Chris，他现在恨不得用球杆抽Zach一顿。那张Chris曾经迷恋过的脸，现在怎么看怎么欠揍。Simon和Benedict是打定主意袖手旁观看戏了，而Karl肯定站在Chris这一边。只剩下一个Anton，被迫做了和事老。  
“Chris都快清台了，最后一颗球失手也没什么。”  
Anton撒了谎，Chris惊讶地转头看着他。Zach倒是没有什么表情，他打量着Chris，目光在Chris的下半身流连了一圈。  
“没想到，你的球，打得这么好。”Zach饶有兴味地盯着Chris笑，“我们来打一局怎么样？”  
“不行。”Anton第一个站出来反对，“Chris是我的陪练。”  
Chris也不答应，他不想和Zach再有什么牵扯，免得第二天一起穿发现自己的照片出现在报纸杂志上。  
Zach看起来有点失望，他皱着眉，有些困惑地看了看Chris。Chris则转过脸去，一副“Zachary Quinto勿近”的高冷表情。Zach还是第一次在Chris脸上看到那种神情，在他的印象里，Chris应该是个很好亲近的人。  
他琢磨着，是不是Chris误会了什么。毕竟不是人人都想和Quinto扯上关系，也许是那些照片，给Chris的生活带来了麻烦。Zach一边盘算着等一会儿练完球是不是应该请Chris吃饭赔罪，一边出杆。他的运气和技术显然都比Chris好多了，做了个斯诺克给Benedict后，Zach靠在墙边，看着陪Anton练球的Chris。  
Chris没有分心看他，而是认认真真地抱着球杆，分析着球的走位，看Anton打低杆的姿势。Zach知道Anton刚才在撒谎，从Chris打球的姿势他就能看出，Chris的水平甚至不如外面那些业余球手。不过，Zach想，Chris又不需要以此为生，他趴在球桌上的姿势赏心悦目就够了。  
Chris坐在椅子上，端起杯子喝了几口。Zach放下球杆，看着他喉结上下滚动着咽下那些水。等Chris喝完了，Zach才出杆。Benedict对这个倒是没有意见，反正Zach不看Chris就会绕着球桌走圈，一样是等，一样是浪费时间，对Benedict来说，没有差别。  
不过他很在意Zach看Chris的眼神，和Benedict见过的不太一样。Zach经常看漂亮的男孩子，用他充满欲望的巧克力色的眼睛。但是Benedict觉得，Zach看Chris的时候是不一样的。有欲望，但欲望并没有占据主导地位。Zach看着Chris的时候，脑子里除了上床，大概还有别的东西。  
当然，这一切都是Benedict的推测。他私下和Zach是不错的朋友，但Zach不愿意说的私事，他也不会去问。练完球，Benedict的女朋友打电话过来，他先离开了。留下Zach和Chris以及他的朋友。  
Anton提议去吃日料，Simon和Karl都表示赞成。Chris刚准备说话，却被Zach抢了先。  
“Chris就不去了。”Zach说，“我也不去，你们去吃吧。”  
“你凭什么帮Chris做决定？”Karl问Zach。  
“我想请你吃饭。”Zach没有理会Karl，他看着Chris的眼睛，“我有事想跟你说。”  
“现在说不行吗？”Chris不想去，他发过誓，不再和Zach有任何牵扯了。  
Zach的表情变得有些为难：“Chris，我保证，我不会对你做过分的事。”  
Chris没有说话，他们都心知肚明过分的事指的是什么。Chris有时候很想不通，Zach不可能缺床伴，但为什么几乎每次，他们见面，Zach都会饥渴地扑上来。  
“最后一次。”Chris说，他拍了拍担心自己的Karl的肩膀，“你们去吃吧，等会儿酒吧见。”


	10. Chapter 10

餐厅是Zach订的，也是日料，环境很美。踏过木质的小桥，Chris听到哗哗的流水声，旁边的墙壁上是一个低矮的人造瀑布，灯光将溅起的水雾染成淡淡的橘色。他们穿过一条走道，走廊的尽头是一个不算小的厅子。等在门口的侍者帮他们打开了门，Zach一手挑起帘子，转过头等着Chris跟上来。  
厅子确实不小，家庭聚餐都没什么问题。Zach脱下外套挂在一边的衣帽架上，Chris在沙发上坐下。厅子的另外一边是等候在那的厨师，Zach问Chris：“喜欢吃三文鱼刺身吗？”  
“我不挑食的。”  
“天妇罗呢？”  
“一样。”  
“盐烧秋刀鱼？”  
“随便什么都可以的。”  
Chris看起来被问得有点不耐烦，他和Zach之间隔着一张桌子，两个人互相对视了几秒。Zach先认了输，他指了指厨师，告诉Chris：“那你自己点吧。”  
“我现在还不饿。”Chris无视腹中的饥饿感，问Zach，“你到底有什么事想和我说？”  
“我只是想道个歉。”Zach看起来很诚恳，至少看起来是这样的，“很抱歉，Chris，我不知道我们旁边那辆车上有狗仔，也不知道我家门口有记者蹲守。那不是我策划的，我并没有拿你炒新闻的意思。”  
“我知道。”Chris垂下睫毛，看着自己放在膝盖上的手的手指尖。他保持了这个动作不到两秒钟就抬起了眼睛，对着Zach扯出一个假笑来，“我不在乎这些，我知道我们之间的差距，你就算是想炒作也不会找一个我这样的。时装周上的那些男模，或者好莱坞的新星，都是比我更好的选择。Zach，你本来不用跟我解释这个的。这顿饭也完全没有必要，如果你不介意的话，我想先走了。”  
“为什么？”Zach不明白，Chris刚才还答应和他一起吃饭来着。他拦住起身准备离开的Chris，抓着他的胳膊，不肯让他走。  
Chris想甩开Zach的手，但是这里不只他们两个人。为了Zach的颜面考虑，也为了自己不至于明天再变成什么头版头条，他最后还是妥协了，虽然不情愿，Chris还是和Zach一起吃了那顿饭。Zach还想送Chris回家，不过这次Chris说什么都不肯了。  
“我可以自己坐地铁回去。”Chris冷淡地拒绝他，Zach那辆法拉利实在太显眼太骚包，停在餐厅的停车场估计就已经有记者闻风而至了。Chris单独先离开了餐厅，他竖起大衣的领子，把自己的脸遮住了一大半。Chris脚步匆匆地往地铁站走，马路上的汽车引擎声和人声覆盖了相机快门的声音，他在自己不知情的情况下，已经被记者上上下下正面侧面拍了不少照片。  
Zach常年和这些人捉迷藏，比Chris敏锐多了。他刚走出餐厅的门，准备去停车场的时候，就发现自己被偷拍了。不过那些狗仔的反应也不慢，没等Zach追过来，他们已经跳上车不见了人影。  
第二天一早，Chris就被Karl从被窝里挖了出来。一张报纸拍在Chris的脸上，Chris一边揉着眼睛打着哈欠，一边展开报纸，直接翻到斯诺克的那一版。  
Zachary Quinto携神秘同性友人共进晚餐，双方为避嫌分别单独离开。  
Chris只看了第一句就合上了报纸，他竖着领子挡起脸的照片和Zach大摇大摆走出餐厅的照片被拼成了一张，记者对Chris的身份和他们之间的关系进行了大胆的猜测。Karl把烤好的面包递给Chris，告诉他：“你已经变成石油大亨的儿子了。”  
“怎么不是意大利黑手党的情夫？”Chris还有心思和Karl开玩笑。  
“如果你是意大利黑手党的情夫，Zach还能看到今天的太阳吗？”Karl把果酱推给Chris，“快吃吧，亿万富翁，你今天中午有个杂志社的面试还记得吗？”  
Chris换了件黑色的羽绒服去参加面试，纽约今天的温度还不赖，Chris走进杂志社时，前台负责接待的女孩子手里拿着今天早上Karl拍在他脸上的那张报纸。  
他的第一反应是尴尬，不过Chris的脑子很快就冷静了下来。照片那么模糊，他还遮着脸，没有那么容易被认出来的。Chris走上前去，礼貌地开口：“请问，面试的会议室往哪边走？”  
“右转走到头那间就是。”棕色长发的女孩子慌忙放下手里的报纸，回答了Chris。她手里的报纸此刻正平平摊在桌面上，Chris瞄了一眼，还是觉得不太能直视自己的那张照片。  
“这份报纸，也是这家杂志社旗下的吗？”Chris问。  
“这是楼上的。”女孩子指了指天花板，这栋写字楼里似乎有好几家报刊杂志社，两次把Chris挂上头版的，就在他脑袋顶上。  
面试进行的很顺利，主编不是很在乎Chris没有工作经验，伯克利英文系的毕业证书帮Chris拿下了这份工作。主编说他后天就可以来上班了，Chris把这个好消息告诉了Karl和Simon。他今晚就打算辞职，然后在那个小酒吧里和他的朋友们好好的high一场。  
“你呢，Karl，你不打算找个新工作吗？”Chris端着一杯低度酒，喝了一口，问道。  
“暂时没那个打算。”Karl之前在LA的一家货运公司上班，忙得团团转，现在倒是比以前清闲，“话说回来，Chris，你是打算在纽约扎根了吗？我以为你也和我一样，打算玩一段时间就回LA去。”  
“不知道。”Chris用手撑着下巴，在五颜六色的灯光中看着周围人来人往，“不过纽约不错，我的新工作我也很满意，可能一两年之内，我都会留在这了。”  
“你跟你姐姐说了吗？”  
“说了，还有我父母，都说了。他们很支持我，出去走走没什么不好的。”  
有客人来了，Karl忙碌了起来，Simon还没到，Chris一个人呆在吧台的一角，端着他的酒杯发着呆。Zach一进门就看到了他，Chris今天没有穿他笨重的羽绒服，也没有穿那件颜色奇怪的立领大衣。脱下了黑领结的制服，Chris穿了一件浅蓝色的衬衫，安安静静地坐在那，对着杯子一脸若有所思的样子。  
“Hi，Chris.”Zach挤开人群，赶走了坐在Chris旁边的一个中年秃顶大叔，“你今天不上班？”  
Chris不用看都知道和自己搭话的人是谁，他摇了摇杯子里的酒，回答道：“我辞职了。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么？”  
“肯定有原因，告诉我Chris，是这里有人欺负你了？”Zach穷追不舍地问。  
“我都说了不为什么，Zach，我辞职是我的事。”Chris被问的有点火了，“如果你非要一个理由，我可以给你——因为你太烦人了，满意吗？”  
Zach难得被人堵得说不出话来，他以前从来不知道Chris也有这么伶牙俐齿的一面。如果是别的什么人，Zach可能会呛回去，不过那是Chris，Zach被他的蓝眼睛注视了两秒钟后，果断决定闭嘴。  
Simon和Anton没多久就来了，Zach从他们的谈话中得知，Chris辞职准备去一家杂志社上班了。Zach点了一杯酒给他：“祝贺你，杂志社可比这儿好多了。”  
“谢谢。”Chris的语气礼貌而疏离。他端着酒杯和Anton去了二楼，Zach站在楼梯上，看着Chris走到了Benedict和他的女朋友那桌。  
Chris什么时候和他这么熟了？Zach心想。他孤家寡人地喝着酒，Chris众星捧月地和Zach的朋友们碰着杯。Zach望了几眼在人群的Chris，喝干了他的酒之后，一个人离开了酒吧。  
路上，Zoe发短信给他：你最近怎么这么安分？  
Zach回了个问号。


	11. Chapter 11

“除了上次那个什么和同性友人共进晚餐的新闻外，你已经有段时间没有闹出乱七八糟的绯闻了。”Zoe打来了电话，声音里带着调侃的味道，“你是打算收心好好打球了呢，还是遇见真爱了？虽然我觉得两个都不可能。”  
“我不知道。”Zach坐在出租车的后座上，有点疲惫地抹了一把脸，“Zoe，我只是觉得有点累。”  
“别找借口，过几天有个比赛，你要是临时退赛，准会被台联罚到死。”  
“我不会退赛的，我只是回答你的问题。”  
Zoe在电话那边沉默了几秒。  
“Zach，上次和你一起吃饭被拍到的，是那个Chris吗？”Zoe问。  
“是。”  
“如果我没看错的话，那次你在酒店勾搭上的那个粉丝，也是Chris？”  
“没错。”Zach回答，他的脑袋里本来就乱得可以，被Zoe一搅和，现在满脑子都是Chris，Chris的蓝眼睛，Chris粉色的嘴唇，Chris笑起来的样子，还有Chris拒人千里之外的样子。  
Zach发现关于Chris的那些事，他都记得，而且记得清清楚楚。  
听筒里传来Zoe的笑声，Zach有点生气，随手挂了电话。过了一会儿手机震动了一下，屏幕上跳出Zoe的短信来：你是不是喜欢上Chris了？  
Zach没有理她，按下了关机键，他要好好睡一觉，把脑袋里这团乱麻理清楚了。下了出租车，Zach把手机丢到沙发上，只穿着一条内裤就钻进了被子里，空调都忘记开。  
他睡到半夜的时候被冻醒了，整个人在薄薄的被子里蜷成了一团，不停地发着抖。Zach觉得自己要被活活冻死在家里了，他抹黑下床打开了中央空调，屋子里慢慢暖和起来，他却怎么都睡不着了。  
光着脚去厨房里倒了一杯水，站在阳台上喝空了杯子。Zach看着窗外，有零星的灯火点缀在黑暗里。天边还黑漆漆的，客厅中的电子钟显示凌晨三点，距离天亮还有一段时间。他坐在阳台的沙发上，拉过一边叠整齐的薄毯盖在身上。Zach莫名地觉得好孤独，偌大的房间里只有他一个人，这片街区的灯光几乎都是灭的，他有种整个城市只有他还醒着的错觉。  
Zach又想起了Zoe的那条短信。  
你是不是喜欢上Chris了？  
他闭上眼睛，仔细地思考起这个问题来。  
喜欢，什么是喜欢？Zach出柜已经快十年，换过无数男朋友，有些他甚至连名字和长相都不记得了。有人想靠着他搏出位，他偶尔也会需要和别人合作提高自己的新闻价值。扪心自问，Zach觉得自己并不算个出色的斯诺克球员。他已经有些日子没有赢过大型的比赛了，世界排名一直在十名上下晃悠，和排名第一的Benedict差了不是一星半点。但他的代言费比Benedict高了也不是一星半点。  
绯闻是百玩不腻的老招数，Zach用到今天，终于觉得累了。他想起第一次和Chris见面时，Chris坐在走道边上，穿着一件红色格子衬衣，笑着对他说加油。  
那天在酒店的小酒吧里，如果不是Chris自己跑来站在他旁边，后来的这些事也就不会发生了。  
Zach突然很想给Chris打个电话，夜那么深那么寂寞，他想找个人陪他说说话。  
他从沙发缝里翻出手机来，开了机，马上跳出好几条短信来。  
Zoe发了好长好长的几条信息，从各种方面分析了Zach和Chris交往的利弊。Zach没有耐心看完那些长篇大论的东西，他快速地滑到最下方，回复了Zoe。  
爱情不看利弊，不谈得失。我喜欢的是Chris，不是他背后的经济效益。  
Zoe回复的很快：这么说你承认了？  
Zach回她：承认我喜欢Chris？当然。  
回完这条短信，Zach连着打了好几个喷嚏。他丢开手机跑去茶几上找纸巾，却发现纸巾用光了，只能去厕所。塞着两团卫生纸从厕所里出来的时候，Zach才意识到，自己好像感冒了。  
感冒了的Zach躺在床上装了两天死，Zoe给他喂了大把的药，等到不发烧了，Zach一声都没吭就从家里跑了出去。他穿着一件薄薄的风衣，围着同色系的围巾，杀到了Chris家门口。  
敲了半天门，Karl才打着哈欠揉着眼睛来应门。  
“Zach？！你大早上疯了似的敲门，是有什么急事吗？”  
“Chris在吗？”  
Karl毫不避讳地当着Zach的面翻了个白眼：“不在，上班去了。”  
Zach站在Chris家楼下，给Chris打了个电话。接通的等待音响了三下，那边传来熟悉的声音：“Zach？你找我有什么事吗？”  
“你中午有没有时间，我想和你一起吃午饭。”  
“没有。”Chris快速地拒绝了他，“我有份稿子要写，没什么事的话我就先挂了。”  
Zach还没来得及说点别的，Chris那边就挂断了电话。他听着嘟嘟嘟的忙音，没忍住，又打了个喷嚏。  
Karl刚送走Zach，回到温暖的被窝里睡了不到十分钟，就被门铃声给折腾了起来。他气得要命，冲到门口一把拉开门，发现居然还是Zachary Quinto这个混蛋。  
“你他妈的到底想干嘛？！”Karl暴躁地骂了句脏话。  
“你能告诉我Chris的公司地址吗？”Zach难得这么没脾气，Karl为了自己能睡个好觉，随手就卖了Chris上班的那家杂志社的地址。  
Zach在路边的店子里买了副墨镜，买了个口罩，全副武装了一番之后，去杂志社楼下蹲点了。  
Zoe中途给他打了个电话，被Zach直接挂断。Zach在那栋写字楼对面的咖啡厅里，找了个临窗的座位，点了杯咖啡，打算守株待兔。他生病的这两天，把该想清楚的事情都想清楚了。  
既然喜欢，就不能干等着。  
Chris中午的时候并没有像他说的那样，忙得没时间吃午饭。相反，他和一个高个子，发际线也有点高的男性一起进入了杂志社楼下的中餐厅。他们有说有笑，那个男人甚至把手搭在Chris的肩膀上。Zach看着有点火大，但是他也只能徒劳地在这儿火大。  
杂志社下午四点半下班，不过Chris加了会儿班人都快走光了他才准备离开。前台的接待说有人来找过他，Chris正疑惑是谁呢，电梯门一打开，他就看到了把自己裹得严严实实的Zach。  
Chris皱了皱眉：“你到这来干什么？”  
“我有些话想跟你说，Chris。我知道我曾经挺混蛋的，但是你能不能给我一个机会？”Zach急切地道，“我喜欢你，Chris，我是认真的。”  
Chris这一刻的表情活像是看到了外星人。  
“你喝酒了？”他试图绕过Zach走过去，却被Zach压着肩膀，用力推到了墙壁上。Chris还没反应过来这是怎么回事，Zach就狠狠地吻上了他的唇。  
这个突如其来的吻里并没有酒精味，反而带着咖啡的香气。Zach的舌头伸进了Chris的嘴里，压着Chris肩膀的手太用力了，让Chris觉得那块骨头都要被压碎了。他本该咬Zach一口的，却莫名其妙搂着他的脖子和他在大厅里接起吻来。直到电梯门叮的一声打开，Chris才如梦初醒，推开了Zach。  
“混蛋！”  
他朝着Zach的肚子上狠狠地砸了一拳。


	12. Chapter 12

Zach后退一步，捂着肚子蹲下身。Chris下手很重，疼得他一时间说不出话来。电梯里涌出来四五个人，似乎都是Chris就职的那家杂志社楼上的。Zach背对着他们，他们也没有注意这边，有说有笑地走出门去了。  
Chris等到他们走出那扇玻璃门，才迈开步子。Zach撑着膝盖站起身来，大声地喊着Chris的名字。Chris没有回头，推开门往左边拐了过去，径直朝着地铁站去了。Zach挫败地一拳砸在旁边的柱子上，吓到了一个刚从电梯里出来的小姑娘。  
回到和Karl的租房，Chris把手里的包放在椅子上。Karl在卫生间对着镜子刮着胡子，Chris有点生气地问他：“是你把我的地址给Zach的？”  
Karl模模糊糊地回答：“是啊。”  
“我好不容易才躲开他！”Chris一把推开洗手间的门，抱着胳膊站在门口，从镜子里怒视着Karl。  
Karl把剃须刀从自己的脸上暂时地挪开了一下：“他一大早就在门口疯狂地敲门，我被他吵醒了好几次，没办法就给他了。好了，别瞪着我了。发生什么事了Chris，Zach去给你告白了吗？”  
Karl原本只是随口胡说，调侃一句，谁知道Chris居然真的点了点头。他手一抖，划破了自己的脸。  
“What the hell！”  
Karl捂着脸到处着药箱，Chris把药箱从柜子里拎出来放在Karl面前。他坐在床上，看着Karl坐在椅子上，对着镜子处理脸上的伤。  
“我今天加了会儿班，等我出来的时候，发现他在一楼的大厅等我。”Chris把整件事和盘托出，“我问他想干嘛，他说喜欢我，要我再给他一个机会——Jesus，我觉得他可能是在什么地方撞坏了脑子。”  
“接下来呢？你答应他了？”虽然双氧水疼得Karl极不雅地呲牙咧嘴，但他依旧没忘记挤兑始作俑者两句。  
“没有。”Chris摇头，“我揍了他一顿。”  
“什么？！”Karl惊讶地转过头，沾了双氧水的棉棒直直地戳向他的伤口，疼得他差点跳起来，“你说你打了Zachary Qunito？”  
“没错。”  
“我能问问你胆子什么时候这么大了吗？”  
Chris不高兴地瞪了Karl一眼：“他强吻我，我为什么不打他？”  
说完这句话，没等Karl有什么反应，Chris自己先红了脸。他不会忘了，Zach确实强吻他在先，但后来，是他鬼迷心窍，搂着人家的脖子和人家接吻。  
Karl再说了什么，Chris就没有仔细听了。他坐在床沿上，手指无意识地抠着床单，满脑子都是Zach的那句话。  
——“我喜欢你，Chris，我是认真的。”  
如果他再早那么一点——早在那个酒店荒唐的那一夜之前，甚至是那场记者发布会之前说了这句话，Chris都会相信这是真的。他也做过梦，更无知一些的时候。坐在比赛场馆的观众席上，看着万众瞩目的斯诺克宠儿Zachary Quinto，想象着，自己会不会有机会和他相爱一场？  
裤兜里的手机贴着他的大腿震动了起来，Chris把它拿出来，来电显示Mr.Quinto。  
他点击了拒接。  
Zach在Chris家门口徘徊了很久，他不停地打着喷嚏，甚至都开始发烧了也不离开。最后Zoe找了过来，硬是把Zach拽上车带走了。Chris站在楼上，目睹了发火的Zoe把Zach塞进车里的场面。外面很冷，Zach应该被冻得不轻，但Chris强迫自己压下关心他的欲望，随手拉上了窗帘。  
那天的午夜，纽约的天空开始飘雪。圣诞节的钟声里，Zach坐着飞往莫斯科的飞机离开了纽约。Karl和Simon介绍的姑娘出去约会了，公司里只剩下他一个人，开着一盏台灯，对着电脑在加班。  
放在一边的手机响了一声，Chris抓起来一看，是他姐姐发来的祝福消息。Chris回了个电话过去，简短地聊了两句。  
“过两天我要去莫斯科。”Chris告诉Kathy，“去看比赛。”  
“记得请假，多请两天，免得被炒鱿鱼。”Kathy嘱咐道。  
“恩，知道了。”  
“你听起来心情不是很好，怎么了Chris，发生什么事了？”Kathy敏锐地察觉到了点不对劲，“是不是在纽约过的不开心？”  
“没什么。”Chris搪塞了过去，“我在加班，有点累。我要请假就得把这些都做完，不说了，我得挂了，帮我向爸妈问好。”  
“好吧，照顾好自己，Chris。”  
“我会的。”  
放下手机，从窗外看去，四处都是灯光。Chris揉了揉太阳穴，把手机调到了静音模式，塞进了抽屉里。  
他需要集中精力。  
Zach在莫斯科落地后，第一个电话就打给了Chris。他没忘记今天是圣诞节，不过Chris好像还在为那个吻生气，Zach打了好几次他都没有接。最后Zach放弃了，他需要调整一下时差，适应莫斯科的气候，然后认认真真地去练球。他这次的抽签运气不错，而且Benedict没有报名参加，Zach成了夺冠的热门人选。  
Chris和Karl到莫斯科的时候，是Simon来接机的。Anton正在球房练球，Simon先带Chris和Karl去了酒店。Chris选了左边那台电梯，他按下关门键的时候，右边的电梯门刚好打开，Zach从里面走了出来。  
Anton有点紧张，他第一轮的对手就是Zach。说实在的，他并没有多大的把握赢Zach。Anton这种雷厉风行的选手，最怕的就是Zach这种长于防守，拖延比赛的打球方式。Karl也知道这一点，所以他偷偷地买了Zach赢。  
Chris很少赌球，但这次他却突然出手买了Anton赢。Simon给了他们位置最好的票，Chris和Karl早早入场，等着比赛开始。  
场馆里有空调，Chris脱下黑色的羽绒外套，里面只穿了一件浅灰色的T恤。他坐在走道边上，听着《Underdog》，看着Zach从那扇门里走了出来。  
拿着球杆，穿着白色衬衫，黑色收腰马甲的Zach把自己打理的一如既往的精神，完全看不出几天前他还发着烧病得死去活来。他路过Chris身边时，小小地停顿了一下，满怀希望地看着Chris。  
Chris对着Zach歪了歪脑袋。  
他假装自己完全不知道Zach在等什么。  
主持人用目光催促了一下Zach，Zach有点不情愿地迈开了步子。他和观众打招呼的时候，表情完美的看不出一丝异样。直到Anton踩着《Turn the page》的调子走出来，Chris对着他微笑着说了一声“Come on Anton”的时候，Zach脸上的面具才出现了裂痕。  
隔着这么远，Zach也没有错过Chris的那个动作。


	13. Chapter 13

“你是在和Zach赌气吗？”Karl看着Anton走远了，凑到Chris耳边，小声地问了一句。“没有。”Chris说。  
Karl用鼻子哼了一声：“鬼扯，你刚才给Anton加油不就是为了气他？如果等会儿Zach受了你的影响，状态不好输给了Anton，你可要赔我。”  
“没问题。”  
“这么自信Zach会赢？”Karl问。  
“Anton的赔率那么高，赢了我能赚很多。”Chris转过头，对着Karl微微一笑，“好了比赛要开始了，认真看比赛吧。”  
Zach开球，他一反常态，出杆又快又狠，母球重重地撞上红球堆，把它们打得四散开来。Zach这次运气不错，第一杆就进了。Karl对着Chris比了个V，Chris皱起了眉头。  
“开球失误了。”他说。  
Karl沉浸在Zach首杆告捷的喜悦中，想都没想就回了句：“怎么可能，我觉得Zach今天的状态很不错，有种被Benedict附身了的感觉。”  
他话音刚落，Zach就瞄准黑球出杆了。Karl愣了一下，按照Zach平时的风格，他至少要绕着球台走两圈才会出杆。这反常的不沉着的举动和谜一样的走位让在场的Zach的球迷都震惊了，黑球没进也是意料之中。  
比赛进行到第三局的时候，Karl几乎坐不住了。Zach根本没有在认真打球，他的出杆，潦草的像是在敷衍。推特上已经有人开始骂他了，如果再输一局，就无力回天了。Karl紧张地绷紧了浑身的每一块肌肉，一副恨不得冲上去帮Zach打球的样子。Chris则是全程皱着眉头，似乎从一开局他就不看好Zach。  
Zach毫无悬念的，0-4输给了Anton。比赛结束之后，他没有马上离开球场，而是一直伫立在球台边上。Chris也没有走，他站在看台上，像是在等Zach。推特上已经骂声一片，多少人因为Zach今晚的不在状态把全身的钱输得精光。  
Karl骂骂咧咧地被Simon拖走了，Chris承诺，他今晚赢的钱都是Karl的，Karl还是不太高兴。Anton去了庆功宴，Zoe等在赛场外面，现在赛场里除了Zach和Chris以外，只剩下两个清扫垃圾的工作人员。  
Zach在那站了多久，Chris就等了多久，他一向很有耐心。直到工作人员都准备离开了，Zach才抬头，朝着Chris站的方向看了一眼。Chris走下台阶，从看台走进内场。Zach站在原地没有动，目光却一直跟随着Chris。  
Chris停在他面前，看着Zach的眼睛，问他：“你今天怎么了？”  
“……”Zach沉默着，躲开了Chris的目光。他握着球杆的手用力到骨节都泛白了，Chris的喉结动了动，最终还是没有继续追问下去。  
他并不觉得自己对Zach会有这么大的影响力，一如Karl所说，他开场时给Anton加油，有一半的原因是在和Zach赌气。Chris看到了Zach打来的那几通未接来电，在十二月二十六号凌晨的时候。他等着Zach再打过来，但是一直等到他睡着了，Zach那边也还是没有动静。  
Chris想，Zach的那些话，大概是在拿他寻开心吧。或者是，得不到的才是最好的，他终于玩腻了那些和他一样的明星人物，想试试Chris这样的普通人。  
Chris打开电话本，选中了Mr.Quinto的号码，点击了删除。  
从手机里删掉了一组烂熟于心的数字，并不能改变什么。在Zach痛苦的时候，Chris还是选择站在他身边陪伴他。他们离开赛场，Zoe坐在副驾驶座上玩着手机，看到Chris，对着Chris礼貌地微笑了一下。  
“我听Simon说，我们都住在同一家酒店。”Zoe对Chris很友好，完全不像第一次见面时凶巴巴的样子，“要搭个顺风车吗？”  
Zach替Chris拉开车门，站在旁边无声地等待着他。Chris不好拒绝，便矮身坐了进去。Zach紧挨着他，两个人坐在后座上，Zoe把主驾驶座和后座之间的挡板升了起来，留了点私人空间给他们。  
Zach的心情很低落，Chris也没好意思找他搭话。转过头看着车窗外的风景，Chris的手放在自己的大腿上，指尖无意识地敲击着大腿面。  
“你今晚，是故意的吗？”沉默了一会儿，Zach突然开口，Chris花了几秒钟才明白Zach问的究竟是什么意思。他不太想回答这个问题，不管什么答案，都觉得满满的自作多情。  
“Chris？”Zach不打算放过他，他们两个肩膀挨着肩膀，Zach转过了头，凑近Chris，呼吸扑打在他的耳廓上。  
Chris敲打大腿面的动作停了下来，他往前挪了挪，躲开了Zach故作暧昧的动作。Zach一把抓住Chris的手，一个翻身把Chris牢牢压在后座上。Chris顾忌着前排的司机和Zoe，没有喊出声来。Zach把他的容忍当做了默许，低头就要吻Chris。Chris迅速偏过头，躲开Zach志在必得的那个吻。  
“放开我。”Chris压低声音，他不想和Zach在这里争执起来，“Zachary，我再说一次，放开我。”  
“我不放！”  
他的声音比Chris大，语气也比Chris坚定。捏着Chris手腕的手指没有半点放松的意思，Zach死死地盯着Chris的眼睛，理直气壮，好像刚才强吻Chris未遂的人不是他。  
“别闹了，Zach，你如果想找人陪你玩这种无聊的游戏，外面有大把的人，你何必来招惹我？”Chris被他压得动弹不得，以一个别扭地姿势仰躺在后座上，他不舒服极了，却还得提防着Zach做出更越界的事。  
“你觉得我只是想和你玩游戏？”Zach冷笑了，“Chris，你是不是觉得我的时间很多，很无聊？”  
“操你的，Quinto，你不无聊就从我身上滚下去！”Chris被惹急了，他想把Zach从自己身上掀下去，但是Zach太重了，他在这种被完全压制的情况下没办法做到。  
“想都别想，Chris。”Zach俯下身，在Chris的脖颈上狠狠地咬了一口，Chris疼得倒抽一口冷气，逃跑的想法在他脑子里占了上风，但Chris挣不开Zach的束缚，他觉得Zach已经失去理智了。  
“你为什么要对Anton说加油？”Zach问Chris，他用舌头舔舐着Chris脖颈上那个伤口，然后把嘴唇凑到他耳边，质问的语句里带着些哀怨的味道，“为什么不对我说？你不是喜欢我吗？”  
“再多的喜欢，都会耗尽的。”Chris扭过头，不看Zach，从他的语气来听，像是在谈论一件与己无关的事情，他甚至舒展了眉头，表情轻松，“我曾经确实很喜欢你，但是现在，Zach，我只希望你能放开我。”  
Chris说完这句话，静静地等待了一会儿，手上的力道终于松开了。Zach翻身坐回属于他的位置，低着头不说话。Chris往车门的方向挪了挪，还好没有多久，车就稳稳地停在酒店门前的台阶下。  
Chris第一个拉开车门下了车，Zoe在后面大声地喊他的名字。Chris没理会，他加快了步子。在距离旋转门只剩下几个台阶时，Zach的声音隐隐约约地飘来：“别拦他，让他走。”  
莫斯科冬天的风刮在脸上，比纽约的还要疼。Chris红了眼眶，他突然收住了步子，在原地静默地站立了几秒。  
他和Zach之间什么都没有，他对Zach来说什么都不是。他喜欢了Zach快七年，从Zach还是个世界排名五十名开外的选手时就喜欢他，一直到今天。这些时间折算成分秒，该是个多么巨大的数字？  
Zach不会在乎这个，Chris对自己说。他整理了一下情绪，重新迈开了步子。Karl和Simon、Anton都还没有回来，Chris给他们发了短信，关了手机，把自己裹进被子里，强迫自己忘掉今天晚上在车上发生的事。  
他迷迷糊糊睡了过去，一夜做了好几个乱七八糟的梦。Chris睡得并不好，一大早被敲门声吵醒的时候，他刚从一个被毛怪吃掉的梦里挣扎了出来。  
他揉着眼睛打开门，门口是一脸焦急的Karl。  
“怎么了？”Chris问。  
“Zach出事了。”


	14. Chapter 14

“你说什么？”Chris一下子清醒了，那些模模糊糊的睡意消失的无影无踪。他抓着门把的手下意识地用力，另外一只垂在身侧的手也因为紧张握成了拳。  
“Zach出事了。”Karl毫无重点地重复了一次。  
“我是问他怎么了，发生了什么事？”Chris一向沉得住气，很少这样急躁。他说话的语速不正常的快，眼睛牢牢地锁定Karl，急切地等待着他的答案。  
“Zach……”Karl咽了咽口水，他觉得这样的Chris有点可怕，好像是要冲上来从他嘴巴里把答案掏出来，“Zach赌球，被举报了。”  
“什么？”Chris紧紧皱起眉头，“你说，Zach……赌球？”  
Karl点了点头：“推特上都传疯了。”  
“不可能。”Chris捏着门把的手松开了，他低垂了睫毛，盯着自己的脚尖，眼神慌乱，“Zach他不会的。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Karl难得在Zach相关的事情上和Chris站在一边，“说Zach睡了球迷我会相信，说他赌球，打死我都不信。”  
Chris瞪了Karl一眼。  
“我知道你担心他。”Karl的手搭上Chris的肩膀，轻轻拍了他两下，“好了，别闹脾气了，你应该去看看他。”  
Chris没有说话，Karl把手从Chris的肩膀上拿了下去，Chris随即便关上了门。等在一边电梯口的Simon看见Karl过来了，连忙问他：“怎么样，Chris怎么说？”  
“倍受打击。”Karl摇了摇头，“怎么想Zach都不会去赌球啊，他缺钱？”  
“他那三个胸标一年的赞助费都不止那个数。”Simon和Karl看法一样，“如果按照年收入来排名，Zach早就世界第一了。”  
“到底是谁举报了他？”Karl很疑惑，“Anton感觉到什么不对劲了吗？”  
“在场的谁没感觉到？”Simon说，“等Chris出来了，我们再好好分析一下吧。”  
关上门后，Chris在窗边的沙发上呆坐了一会儿。这个突发新闻就像当头一棒，敲得Chris有点蒙了。Zach做了这么多年的职业选手，和球迷起过冲突，有过不少绯闻，但是却从来没有沾上过赌球这种丑闻。  
业内确实有选手靠这个过日子，斯诺克虽然被称之为绅士运动，但是衣冠楚楚背后的辛酸也只有球员本人自己知道。和其他项目比起来，斯诺克的奖金是比较低的。有些球员选择在球房兼职做教练，而有些球员，则靠操纵比分，打黑球赚钱。  
Zach每年的累积奖金并不多，不然世界排名也不会在十名上下打转。但他有他赚钱的门路，Zach的广告代言收入颇高，偶尔还会客串一下电影电视剧。斯诺克的奖金他似乎根本没有看在眼里，有几次接受采访时，Zach甚至坦言，如果不打球了，就去做个演员。  
Chris找不到Zach参与赌球的诱因。  
他爬上床去，从枕头下面翻出手机开机，按下那串烂熟于心的数字。他想联系Zach，但Zach的手机已经关机了。Chris没有Zoe的号码，他拿了房卡关上门，打算去楼下找Simon问问。走到电梯口的时候，却看到Simon和Karl站在那，似乎在等他。  
“Simon，你有没有Zach的经纪人Zoe的电话？”  
Simon拿出手机，报了一串号码给Chris。Chris打过去，对面提示已经关机。  
“怎么也关机了……”Chris自言自语道。  
“可能是在飞机上。”Simon慢悠悠地说，“我听说台联要求Zach到英国去接受调查。”  
“他真的赌球了？”Chris问。  
“谁知道呢。”Simon的语气还是老样子，不冷不热，他的手机震动了起来，Anton叫他们一起去吃早餐。  
四个人坐在餐厅里，随便点了几样东西。餐厅里人不多，Karl拿出手机又刷了刷推特，关于Zach赌球的议论有增无减。有人幸灾乐祸，有人替Zach叫屈。Karl仔细翻了翻，发现不少Zach的球迷都转黑了，理由是无法原谅Zach赌球。  
他问Chris：“你相信Zach赌球了吗？”  
“你要听客观的答案，还是主观的？”Chris放下从刚才开始就被他不断把玩的手机，抬头看着坐在他对面的Karl。  
“都要。”  
“客观的来说，Zach有百分之八十的可能性参与了赌球。”Chris说，“他开局的时候就不对，第一杆像个业余选手。比赛节奏从第一局开始就完全乱了，被Anton拖着走。他没有用心打，但是我不知道什么事能影响他到这个地步。”  
“主观的答案呢？”Simon好奇道。  
“虽然……Zach挺混蛋的。”Chris舔了舔嘴唇，”但是他绝对不会做这种事，他不缺钱，而且那么看重自己的名誉。”  
“他的名誉？”Karl嘲笑道，“他换男朋友的时候怎么没有顾忌他的名誉？”  
“那是他的私生活。”Chris帮Zach辩白，“Zach除了那些花边新闻，可从来没爆出过类似赌球的丑闻。”  
Simon突然笑了，Anton也是。Karl朝他俩扬了扬下巴，一脸得意。  
“怎么样？”Karl说，“我都说了，Chris是资深粉丝。”  
“名不虚传。”  
“别拿我开玩笑了。”Chris敲了敲桌面，“Zach到底怎么回事，台联那边有新动向吗？”  
“什么都没有，只说要Zach去接受调查。”Simon回答，“比赛刚结束没多久，Zach回到酒店的时候，台联的人就在等他了。”  
“这事倒是挺蹊跷的。”Karl摸了摸下巴，“台联的消息哪来的？”  
Simon摇了摇头：“具体的，你们还是等Zoe那边吧。”  
他们一直等到第二天，Zach才给Chris回了电话。电话那头的Zach情绪好像很平静，Chris小心翼翼地问他：“台联的人怎么说？”  
“如果查实的话，停赛一年。”Zach好像无所谓，语气完全没有Chris预料之中的沉重，他岔开了话题，“你接下来会留在莫斯科看完比赛吗？”  
“当然，不过你为什么会问这个？”  
“那次在你公司楼下，还有前天在车上，我很抱歉。”Zach突然给Chris道起歉来，“我做过的混蛋事太多了，我有太多对不起想对你说。”  
“不，停下，Zach，你怎么突然说起这个了？”Chris有点摸不着头脑，他们刚才明明在谈Zach被台联调查赌球的事。  
“让我把话说完，Chris。”Zach没有回答Chris的疑问，“我从来没有认真喜欢过谁，你知道的，我经常换男朋友，有些人我甚至连他们的名字和脸都不记得。爱情是我做交易时的最好筹码，我出卖爱情，换来我想要的东西。有时候是金钱，有时候是名气，有时候只是寂寞无聊时的短暂陪伴。”  
“我不需要知道这些，Zach，我……”Chris急切地说，“我没有想过你会喜欢我，我知道的，你身边的人总在换，我不会成为特殊的那一个。”  
“你会。”Zach说，“你当然会，Chris。不管你相不相信，你就是特殊的那一个。”


	15. Chapter 15

Chris因为Zach突然的告白而愣住了，他不知道自己该说什么。他有点痛恨这样的Zach，无论说什么，做什么，永远都不会给别人适应的时间，永远都是那样志在必得的咄咄逼人。Chris在电话这端沉默了下来，而身在英国的Zach像是察觉到了他的不安，也不说话了。  
轻微的电流声代替了语言，直到Chris压下心底里的烦躁。他不知道自己为什么会突然有这样的情绪，他不愿意在这种时候深究。  
“我不会是特殊的那一个。”Chris有些疲累了，他的声音听上去毫无争辩的味道，倒像是在叙述一个板上钉钉的事实，“你和我都明白，你只是一时间对我产生了奇怪的迷恋，这会过去的，Zach。我不想再和你讨论这个，我现在只是以普通朋友的身份关心你。”  
“以普通朋友的身份关心我？”Chris看不到Zach沮丧的表情，“Chris，你只拿我当普通朋友吗？”  
“当然。”Chris回答的很快，就好像他对这个问题期待已久，立马给出了预想中最正确的答案。  
Zach发出一声苦笑。  
“但是我不想和你做朋友。”  
他的声音平淡却充满了力量，如同平静的海面下潜藏着的致命的漩涡。Chris不合逻辑的因为Zach的这句话难受了起来，他在听到Zach现在同他连朋友都不想做了时，胃里像是吞进了石块。一股子凉意顺着喉管爬升，Chris几乎连手机都握不稳了。  
“那我们可以不再见面。”Chris自己都听出了他句子里的颤抖，他猜，他现在的样子一定很难看，“我可以离开纽约，回到LA去。”  
“别这么狠心，Chris。”Zach的情绪无法十足地透过一通电话传递给Chris，失去Chris的恐惧让他的汗毛都竖了起来，Zach顾不得语法逻辑，吐出的每一个词都那么匆忙。  
他乞求Chris：“别离开我，别离开纽约。我爱你，Chris，我想看到你，我可以偷偷地去看你，我不会让你发现我，也不会打扰你的生活，好吗。”  
Chris觉得他无法理解Zach的话：“是你说，不想和我做朋友。”  
“我当然不想。”Zach痛苦地说，“Chris，我那么喜欢你，怎么能和你做朋友？我甚至不敢面对面地和你聊天，因为我怕我一见到你，就做出让你厌恶的事情来。”  
Chris今天第二次不知道该怎么接下去，Zach的话实在太深情了，他从没想过会有个人对他说这样的话。但是Chris马上想到了Neil，想到了Zach在他们分手的新闻发布会上，是怎样的深情款款。  
他告诉自己，如果心软，他的下场会比Neil更惨。Neil有经纪人，有粉丝，至少能换得一个和平分手的假象。而Chris呢，也许他会变成Zach在公开场合矢口否认与其进行过交往的那些男孩之一。  
没什么能动摇他，Chris狠下心，告诉Zach：“别在我身上浪费时间了，把这些话留给你的男朋友吧。”  
Zach下意识地想要辩白，可他马上想到，无论这时他再费怎样的口舌，Chris也不会相信他。  
于是Zach明智地没有继续这个话题，他调整了一下情绪，问Chris：“你是想知道关于我赌球的事吗？”  
“嗯。”Chris说，“你真的赌球了？”  
“你觉得呢？”Zach没有正面回答，“如果你觉得有，就有。你觉得没有，就没有。”  
“我相信你。”Chris没有犹豫，他可能并不了解生活中的Zachary Quinto，但是他绝对了解球场上的Zachary，“不过我很好奇，你和Anton那场为什么会打的那么烂？”  
“你说话一点都不客气。”Zach笑了一声，“我那天心情不好，至于为什么心情不好，说了你也不会相信。”  
“因为我吗？”Chris开了个玩笑。  
“嗯。”Zach肯定了Chris的答案，他听起来挺认真的，倒是让Chris有点不好意思了。  
Chris干笑了几声：“那你打算怎么办呢？”  
“只是停赛一段时间而已，又不是被取消职业赛资格。”Zach好像并不在乎这个，或者说已经洞悉了事情未来的走向，不想再做无谓的挣扎了。  
“你知道是谁举报了你吗？”  
“知道。”Zach回答，“是Neil，幼稚的小孩子。不过他的手段很厉害，我几乎没有什么翻身的余地了。”  
“是你不想还是你不能？”Chris有点不满了，绝对不是因为怀疑Zach对Neil余情未了。  
“Neil确实挺厉害的，台联那边已经准备处罚我了。Zoe和你一样，觉得我应该好好配合接受调查，不能不明不白地被扣上一个赌球的帽子。但是，比起这个，我更想回莫斯科去。”  
“你回这里干嘛？”  
“陪你到处走一走，如果你愿意的话。”  
“我不愿意。”Chris板着脸，“我挂了。”  
Zach有点无奈地听着手机里传来的嘟嘟声，他又惹Chris不高兴了。Neil举报他赌球的这件事，也不是毫无转机，但是Zach不想再和Neil纠缠不休了。  
斯诺克圈不会因为赌球雪藏你，球迷的激愤总会淡去。换个角度想，Zach甚至为自己获得了一年的长假感到开心。他已经开始计划这一年要做点什么了，他列了一张表，花了半个小时，上面只有一个名字。  
Chris Pine  
好吧，Zach想，他该收拾收拾回纽约去了，Chris应该也要回去了。  
如Zach所料，Karl在他回到纽约的第三天，就在推特上发了一张肯尼迪机场的图。Zach在图中看到了Chris的箱子，显然他们是一起回来的。  
在纽约的这几天，Zach都闭门不出。Zoe已经警告过他了，他现在正处在风口浪尖上，如果被那帮无孔不入的记者逮到了，肯定会有一大堆刁钻的问题拍在他脸上。  
Zach确实安分了几天，直到Karl告诉他Chris回杂志社去上班了。Zach按照以往追人的经验，买了一大束玫瑰花，跑到Chris就职的杂志社前台，点名要找Chris Pine.  
Chris看到Zach手里那一大捧花时，别的心思都没有，只想把花全扔他脸上。Zach的手都酸了，Chris也没有把花接过来的意思。  
“你不喜欢？”Zach小心翼翼地问。  
Chris还没来得及回答，楼上报社的几个记者长枪短炮地破开电梯门，从里面冲了出来，对着Zach和Chris就是一顿拍。Chris被这场面吓得愣住了，Zach把玫瑰往看戏的前台接待手里一扔，挺身挡在了Chris面前。  
他自认今天精神面貌不错，被拍两张也不是什么大事，就怕Chris不高兴。记者一个接一个的问题不停地丢过来，Zach坚持不开口，直到记者问到他身后的人是谁。  
Chris缩了一下，他不想被曝光在镜头下。他的第一反应是拔腿就跑，只给镜头留下一个匆匆忙忙的背影。Zach有些目瞪口呆地转过头，看着Chris跌跌撞撞地跑进杂志社的透明玻璃门内，把自己藏在了一大堆桌子电脑的掩护下。  
“那是你的新男友吗？”记者继续咄咄逼人，Zach却突然没了和他们周旋的心思。刚才在Chris面前深情且意气风发的模样没有了，几缕发丝垂在他耳边，被Zach随手别到了耳朵后面。  
“无可奉告。”他说。  
最后还是Zoe带着保镖，把Zach从那家疯子似的媒体手里救了回来。Zach躺在沙发上，听着Zoe骂了他半天，破天荒一个字都没有反驳。被Chris拒绝的那束红玫瑰躺在他面前的地毯上，花瓣都有点打卷儿了。  
“我都不敢想象明天的头条会怎么写你！”Zoe跺着脚，高跟鞋发出刺耳的声音，Zach把自己的脑袋埋进沙发抱枕里，“Zachary Quinto，你就算想背了赌球的黑锅和Neil那小子断的干净净，Chris也不一定会原谅你。”  
“我知道。”Zach终于回应了一句，“我没有打算用苦肉计。”  
“你最好没有。”Zoe还在气头上，她又骂了Zach几句，就找公关公司收拾烂摊子去了。不过那家报社不是用钱就可以搞定的，第二天一早，Zach像Zoe预计的那样，上了头版头条。  
“球场情场皆失意，Zachary Quinto最近的运气有点背。”  
Zach把报纸扔进了垃圾桶，过了两秒，他又去捡了回来。坐在沙发上仔细看完那篇报道后，Zach直接把报纸撕成了碎片。  
那篇报道上出现了Chris的名字和他工作的那家杂志社的地址。


	16. Chapter 16

“你小子，这下算是完蛋了。”报纸摊在桌面上，Karl在房间内不停地踱步。Chris低垂着头坐在一边的椅子上，房间内大白天开着顶灯，窗帘拉得严严实实，一条缝隙都没有留下。  
今天一大早，Chris就被Karl摇醒了。Karl下了班回来时在路上顺手买了一张报纸，结果发现头版是一张非常清晰的Chris的正面照。照片上Chris和Zach站在一起，面对镜头一脸惊慌。Karl心里一沉，匆匆翻阅了一下，他发现，Chris的基本个人信息在这篇报道里都能找得到。写这篇文章的人打了个漂亮的法律擦边球，Chris成了唯一的受害者。  
他捏着报纸加快速度，几乎是用跑的，想在那些疯狂的记者上门堵人之前回去。不过Karl还是低估了他们，他回到他和Chris租住的公寓时，门口已经有两个人在蹲守了。  
Karl不知道自己有没有逃过那些似乎无处不在的摄像机，他冲进房间里，摇醒了还在睡觉的Chris。Chris迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，Karl把那张该死的报纸塞进他怀里。  
“你今天别去上班了。”为了防止有人在对面偷拍，Karl赶紧拉上了窗帘。Chris小声嘟囔了一句，翻开报纸，当场僵住。他用力地攥着报纸，纸张都被他揉得发皱，几乎快破了。Chris猛地丢开报纸，拿起放在一边小桌上的调了静音模式的手机。他的手指刚触碰到手机，手机就亮了起来。屏幕上显示的是一个陌生的号码，Chris没有接，他直接按掉了。  
上百通来来电，数十条短信，Chris当机立断关了手机，把手机丢到了抽屉的深处。他今天当然不会去上班了，别说杂志社的楼下，恐怕公寓的门口都守着一堆记者，打算拍两张ach的新欢抢销量。  
见鬼的，他才不是Zach的什么新欢。  
Karl还在一边不停地唠叨，但是Chris没有再听。他坐在一边，发着呆，完全不知道自己应该怎么办。他慌乱不已，身边能依靠的只有Karl，但是Karl一时间也想不出办法来。时钟滴滴地发出整点报时的声音，早上七点，Chris觉得自己要崩溃了。  
Zacb八点半的时候给Chris打电话，电子音提示Chris的手机已经关机了。毫无疑问，那群记者已经疯狂地骚扰过可怜的Chris了。Zach怒气冲冲地穿好衣服，戴了墨镜和口罩，全副武装，打算去解救他的心上人。  
Zoe把他的车开走了，Zach就搭的士去。他路上给Karl打了个电话，被Karl臭骂了一顿。电话那端的Karl火气很大地骂了他快三分钟，Zach忍着没有挂断电话，也没有还口。等Karl骂够了，Zach才问：“Chris在家吗？”  
“不在家能在哪？”Karl余怒未消，把手机狠狠地塞进发呆的Chris手里，“你家Zach的电话！”  
一阵噪音里，Zach听到Chris辩驳道：“不是我家的。”  
Zach有点想笑，他能想象得到，在电话那端，Chris是怎么皱着眉头，抿着嘴，微微鼓起腮帮子，像个生气的小仓鼠一样瞪着Karl辩解着。  
很快，听筒里传来Chris的声音，他问Zach：“你找我有什么事吗？”  
“是不是有记者在你家门口？”Zach搭乘的的士停在了红灯前，他有点着急，“如果有的话，千万不要出去。”  
“当然有。”Chris叹了口气，“还有很多呢，不过你放心，我不会在记者面前胡说八道的。”  
Zach并不怕Chris的“胡说八道”，如果Chris在媒体面前承认了他是他的男朋友，Zach反而会很高兴。他告诉Chris，自己正在去Chris家的路上。  
“等我到了，就帮你赶走那帮记者。”Zach向Chris保证。  
“用你的球杆？”Chris笑了，“你不用来了，他们会走的。如果他们在我家门口等到了你，才是灾难呢。”  
“你不想见到我？”Zach沮丧地问。  
“Zachary你怎么这么蠢！”在一边把耳朵贴到电话上偷听的Karl猛地拍了拍了一把床，嗓门大的吓了Chris一跳，“Chris明显是在关心你！快点滚回去，别再给我们添麻烦了。”  
Chris瞪了Karl一眼，把Karl的脑袋远远地推到一边去了。Zach听了Karl的话，虽然恨不得马上就跑到Chris家狠狠地亲他一口，但还是按捺下内心的激动，老老实实按照Chris说的，打道回府。  
Karl被Chris连累，晚上的班也没能去上。他们在房间里窝了一天，第二天一大早，Karl偷偷下了趟楼，发现那些记者已经不见了，应该是Zoe赶走的。  
记者虽然走了，但乱七八糟新闻报道并没有停下来。Karl差点被推特上的一条新闻气晕过去，居然把他写成了Chris的男朋友，说Zach横刀夺爱做小三。这个神展开Chris完全没有料到，新闻里还振振有词地说Chris和Karl“同居已久”——Karl觉得直男的尊严受到了挑战，他坚持要找个律师起诉这家报社。  
事情的风向完全失去了控制，毕竟Chris只是个普通人，没有经纪人和公关公司帮他打点这一切。卷进这件事里后，Chris已经连续三天没有去上班了。杂志社那边虽然很体谅他，给了他一周的假期，但是Chris想，自己是时候该辞职了。  
他写了一封辞职信，拜托Karl交到了杂志社。不知道是谁把Karl到杂志社来的了的消息告诉了楼上报社的，Karl刚走出杂志社的门，差点被闪光灯闪瞎眼睛。他可不是Chris，面对一群记者，Karl当场撸起了袖子，直言：“你们如果不让开，我就动手了。”  
记者似乎被他吓到了，愣了一下神，Karl大力推开挡在面前的人，钻进了正巧打开的电梯里。他才不会回答那群蠢货任何一个和Chris或者Zach有关的问题，哪怕用错一个词，就会又引来一场灾难。  
Zach黄昏的时候，在Zoe的陪同下，到Chris的公寓来了。自从他们之间的事闹大之后，Chris这还是第一次跟Zach见面。Zach还是老样子，胡子刮得干干净净，不像Chris，小胡茬已经冒了出来。他穿着有点松垮的睡衣给Zach开了门，路过洗手间时，Chris往镜子里瞟了一眼，和Zach一比，他真是邋遢的可以。  
坐在客厅的布艺沙发上，Chris给Zach和Zoe倒了两杯白开水。Karl上班去了，屋子里只剩下他们三个人。  
Zach看着黑眼圈略微有些重的Chris，有点不知道怎么开口。Zoe狠狠捅了一下他的胳膊，他才假装咳嗽了一声，问Chris：“你还好吗？”  
Chris坐在另外一个小沙发上，抬头冲着Zach笑了笑：“没什么不好的，我辞职了。”  
“辞职了？”Zach很意外，但是冷静下来想想，Chris好像没有别的路可以走了，那家报社就在他工作的杂志社楼上，“我很抱歉，Chris，如果你需要的话，我可以介绍其他的工作给你。”  
“不，谢谢你的好意，但是我不需要。”Chris拒绝了Zach，他用手指绕着抱在怀里的靠枕的下面流苏，视线始终低垂，“大家很快就会忘了我，等到那时候，我会离开纽约的。”  
“你要走？”Zach皱起眉头，他有点失控。手中的杯子重重被Zach地放在茶几上，没有控制好力道，水溅了出来，弄湿了他的手指，“你要回LA去？”  
Chris点了点头。  
Zach想大声地告诉Chris，他不许Chris走，话都到了嘴边，Zach却又把那些词咽了下去。他颓然地向后倒去，用手捂住自己的脸。手指上未干的水迹全都蹭到了他脸上，配上Zach微微泛红的眼睛，就像哭过了似的。  
“我想，你的目的已经快达到了。”Chris说，“再过一个星期，就不会有人记得你赌球的事情了。”  
他说出这句话时，手紧紧捏着抱枕的角，指节泛白。Zach因为Chris的话，吃惊地睁大了双眼。他的神情近乎崩溃却并不脆弱，琥珀色的眸子牢牢地锁定了Chris低垂的脑袋，嘴角抽动了两下，像是个冷笑。Zoe有点心惊胆战地看着这样的Zach，他好像下一秒就要扑过去，把Chris狠狠地按倒在沙发上，揍他一顿。  
“你觉得我是在利用你，转移公众视线？”Zach一字一句，问的清晰。他勉强控制着自己的情绪，死死地盯着Chris，像是溺水的人注视着一截救命的浮木。但是Chris没有抬头，他只是抱着他的抱枕，怎么都不肯看Zach，似乎完全不知道Zach已经快被他逼到极限了。


	17. Chapter 17

“我想不出你喜欢我的理由。”Chris向Zach坦白道，“对不起，Zach。”  
他的道歉很真挚，蓝色的眼睛对上Zach琥珀色的瞳孔，Chris下意识地往后缩了一下。即便觉得自己是理直气壮的，Chris也还是没办法和这样的Zach对视。他很快将目光从Zach混合着愤怒和悲伤的表情奇怪的脸上移开，Chris觉得自己再多看他一眼，也许就心软了。  
“该说的对不起的是我。”Zach干笑了一声，从沙发上站起身来，“我很抱歉，Chris。我会尽快澄清这件事，还你一个平静的生活。”  
“谢谢你。”Chris咬了咬嘴，没有再多说一句话。Zoe跟在Zach身后离开了他租住的小公寓，关门的声音很响，Chris仿佛充耳未闻似的，他坐在沙发上，发了好久的呆。  
天黑了下来，薄薄的雪覆盖了窗台。Chris一个人坐在餐桌边，外卖的披萨已经冷了。他的手机安安静静地放在茶几上，Zach再也没有像之前那样，争吵过后打电话给他。Chris想，也许Zach已经感到厌倦了。这场无聊的追逐游戏，到今天正式game over。他用手指拨弄了两下冷掉的披萨，难得没有什么食欲。Chris吮着指头进了洗手间，水龙头哗啦哗啦的声音充斥了耳膜，他刚准备洗把脸，却隐约听见了他的手机铃声。  
Chris赶紧冲出洗手间，他把手机抓在手里，却发现刚才根本是自己太过期待产生的幻觉。失望之下，Chris颓然跌进沙发靠垫里，把脸埋进了掌心。沾了水的手掌很凉，老旧的空调发出的响声被放大了数倍，吵得Chris头疼。洗手间里的水龙头没有关紧，水从洗手池内溢了出来，流的满地都是。  
窗外的雪下了一夜都没有停，Karl踩着未化的积雪回到公寓。没有开空调的房间很冷，晨曦的光中，橙黄色的落地台灯下的沙发扶手上扔着一本书。Chris睡在那张长沙发上，把自己严严实实地包裹在毯子里。  
Karl换上拖鞋，找到空调的遥控器，把室温设定在了二十七度。他关掉台灯，坐在沙发扶手上，将手掌放在Chris的额头上，探了探他的体温。Karl拿不准Chris是不是真的发烧了，他的脸有点红，睫毛一颤一颤的，紧紧蜷缩在毯子里的样子看上去有些不对劲，不过鉴于Karl刚从外面回来，他不确定自己感受到的高热究竟算不算高烧状态下的体温。  
公寓的药箱里没有体温计，Karl只好先把Chris把Chris弄醒，问问他的感觉。Karl摇着Chris的肩膀：“醒醒，Chris，你是不是发烧了？”  
Chris迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，嗓子疼得像是要冒火了。他艰难地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，然后抽出一只手来，放在了自己额头上。  
Karl注意到，Chris的另外一只手上正紧紧捏着他的手机。  
“这到底是怎么了？”Karl把手机从Chris手里抽出来，Chris下意识地伸手想抢回来，却被Karl狠狠打了一巴掌。喝了点水后，他浑身无力地躺在沙发上，Karl坐在地板上一边翻找着没有过期的退烧药，一边骂Chris。  
“你为什么不开空调？”Karl真是气不打一处来，他重重地将没用的药丢开，“昨晚下雪了你知道吗？你没有被冻死真是上帝保佑！”  
Chris的脑子晕晕乎乎的，他小声地解释：“我只是觉得空调的声音很吵。”  
“吵个鬼！”Karl把一管治疗烧伤的药膏丢进一边的药品堆里，抬起头瞪了Chris一眼，“我一推门，还以为自己来到了北极。而你，裹着毯子，就像个睡在冰窟窿里的睡美人，不过真遗憾，你的Quinto王子不能第一时间吻醒你。”  
Chris躺在沙发上，发出了一声难受的呻吟。他乞求Karl：“别再跟我说那个名字了。”  
“为什么？”Karl问，“你们又吵架了？别担心，Zach一个小时之内准会打电话来道歉的。”  
“他不会。”Chris说，声音哑哑的，“事实上，我可能把他气跑了。Zach再也不会回来找我了。”  
Karl拿着一块创可贴，惊讶地抬起头：“什么？为什么？”  
“我说了很过分的话。”  
“你说了什么？”  
“我说，他只是在利用我转移公众视线。”  
Karl手里的创可贴掉进了已经快空了的药箱里，发出一声不可闻的响声。他微微张开嘴巴，表情像是在看一个荒诞的陌生人。Chris仰躺在沙发上，覆盖在毯子下的手，手指紧紧绞在一起。他闭上眼睛，脑海里又出现了Zach说不出是愤怒还是悲伤的脸。  
“你真是个混蛋。”Karl把药箱拿起来，又狠狠地砸在地上。他站起来，隔着一张茶几俯视着Chris。  
“Zach过去是个混蛋，而你，Chris Pine，你现在表现的比他过去还要混蛋。”  
Chris没有睁开眼睛，他浑身发烫，像是在火焰里被煎熬着。  
“我控制不了自己，Karl，我很抱歉对Zach说出那种话，但是我控制不了自己。”  
“你接下来是不是要说，都是因为Zach没有给你安全感？”Karl不屑地冷哼了一声，“安全感不是别人给你的，是你自己给自己的。自从Zach缠上你，他已经有好一段时间没有和其他人传过绯闻了。”  
“我知道。”Chris很痛苦，Karl说的这些，还有Karl想表达的，他都明白，“我只是控制不了自己……”  
“你关了空调把自己折腾感冒也是不能自控的表现。”Karl毫不留情地吐槽，蹲下身子在剩下的药里继续翻找，“好了，Chris，认真地说，Zach没有哪里对不起你的。性，是你们你情我愿的结果。那个新闻发布会，他也没有卖了你赚曝光度——不许说因为你不是名人，和Zach扯上关系的就算是街边的流浪汉都会为他带来可怕的关注度。你知道的，Zach身边从来不缺人。他都放下架子追了你这么久了，你还有什么不能确定的呢？”  
Chris没有说话，也许是在思考Karl刚才的那番言论。在药箱里没有找到感冒药的Karl暴躁地踢了一脚那个塑料盒子，把它和那一堆药踢到了电视桌边上去了。  
“我真想把你拖去给医生狠狠扎一针。”Karl穿上外套，朝着门口走去，他嘱咐Chris，“不许再关空调了，我去给你买点药。”  
“嗯。”  
Karl把自己捂得严严实实的，冒着风雪往药店走。他刚出门没多久，Chris的手机就响了。Chris没有看来电显示，他以为是Karl，就随手接了起来，放在耳边。  
“随便买点什么药就可以了。”Chris嗓子疼的要命，他不想多说话，“不用特地打电话来问的。”  
“什么药？”听筒里传来Zach的声音，听起来有点紧张，“Chris你怎么了？”  
Chris愣了一下，他把电话从耳边拿到眼前，上面显示的那串没有名字的数字属于Zachary。  
“Chris？！”Zach坚持不懈地喊着他的名字。  
“我没事。”Chris赶紧把手机放回耳边，“小感冒而已。”  
Zach沉默了几秒，Chris听到了开柜子的声音。他问Zach：“你在干什么？”  
“换衣服。”Zach回答，“Karl出去买药了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我马上过去找你。”  
“不用了。”Chris的脸烧得红红的，他一睁眼就觉得整个世界都在转，还坚持说：“我没事。”  
Zach才不相信他的话，挂断电话就匆匆赶到了Chris家。在楼下遇到了拎着药回来的Karl，Karl一看到Zach，把药和门钥匙往Zach手里一塞，声称自己有点急事要找Simon，就没了人影。Zach打开门，屋里很温暖，客厅的沙发上，Chris歪着脑袋窝在毯子里，好像在睡觉。  
Zach走过去，把有点冰凉的手掌轻轻贴上Chris的额头。Chris的睫毛像垂死挣扎的蝴蝶似的，颤抖了两下。他睁开眼睛，看到Zach半蹲在沙发旁。  
“早上吃过东西了吗？”Zach的声音很轻，很柔，手轻轻摸着Chris的头发。被他这样注视着，Chris觉得自己就像个小婴儿似的。  
轻轻摇了摇头，Chris说：“我想喝水。”  
他的嗓音沙哑难听，Chris猜得到，他现在看起来肯定糟糕透了。但是Zach并没有露出Chris预料中的那种嫌弃的表情，他只是皱起眉头，好像很心疼生病的Chris似的。Chris觉得自己快要被这样的Zach击溃了，他好不容易才狠下心赶走他，现在却因为自己说过的话后悔的想哭。  
生病真是太讨厌了。


	18. Chapter 18

“别一副要哭的样子。”Zach倒了杯温水喂给他喝了，然后亲了亲他的额头，问Chris：“你想喝点玉米粥吗？”  
Chris摇了摇头，他没什么食欲，不想吃任何东西。  
Zach坚持要Chris吃点玉米粥什么的，然后吃了Karl买的药好好睡一觉。冰箱里没有食材，Zach就叫了外卖。等外卖的时候，Zach打开了Chris卧室的空调，等房间的温度升上去了，他连毯子一起，把Chris抱到了床上。  
“想睡的话就睡一会儿吧。”Zach把毯子给Chris盖好，拿了把椅子坐在他床边上，一副要守着他睡觉的架势。Chris没有力气和他争辩，就由着他去了。大概过了半个小时，玉米粥外卖送到了。Zach叫醒了Chris，小口小口地喂他喝了半碗玉米粥。  
Zach去倒水的时候，Chris靠着床头，眼睛看着卧室门的方向。Zach端着装满了温水的玻璃杯走进来，他摊开掌心，里面躺着两颗胶囊。  
Chris抓过Zach手心里的胶囊喂进嘴里，Zach把水杯凑到他嘴边。等Chris把药都咽下去之后，Zach起身想把杯子放回厨房去，却被Chris一把抓住了手腕。  
Zach问Chris：“你还想再喝一点吗？”  
Chris摇摇头，他看上去很难受，却还要硬撑着，用自己最大的力气拉住Zach，不许他走。Zach不知道Chris这是怎么了，他把杯子放在床头的桌子上，坐回了椅子上，等待着似乎有话想对他说的Chris开口。  
“对不起……”Chris半天挤出这么一句话来，Zach疑惑地挑了挑眉，他不知道Chris在为什么事跟他道歉。  
“我不该说那些话，我不想伤害你的。”Chris看着Zach，那双漂亮的眼睛蓝的让人心碎。他皱着眉，微微瘪着嘴的样子让Zach觉得，如果自己这一秒不吻他，他下一秒也许就要哭出来了。  
Zach掰开了Chris捏住他手腕的手指，在Chris露出慌乱的不知所措的表情时，他将Chris的那只手拢在掌心，然后离开了椅子，俯身在Chris的眼睛上落下了一个吻。  
Chris睫毛轻轻刷过Zach的嘴唇，他眼里欲坠未坠的眼泪都被吻尽数吻干了。Chris挠了挠Zach的掌心，Zach放开他的手，看着他缩回了毯子里，把自己包裹成一个密不透风的蛹。Zach拍了拍Chris的后背，跟他说：“我在客厅，你好好睡觉，有事就大声喊我。”  
Chris在毯子里点了点头，然后才想到Zach看不到。他把脑袋伸出毯子，“嗯”了一声。卧室的门被Zach随手带上了，Chris迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，他也不知道自己这一觉睡了多久，醒来的时候天都已经黑了。屋子里没有开灯，他摸黑光着脚走到客厅，喊了一声Zach的名字，却没有得到回应。  
茶几上的手机突然震动了一下，亮了起来。Chris走过去，发现是Zach刚刚发过来的短信。他说他有点急事，明天早上再过来看Chris。Chris想了想，回了句谢谢，等了一会儿没有收到回信，他就自己吃了药钻回了被窝里养病了。  
Zoe一连给Zach打了十几个电话，Zach才抛下他所谓的“大事”出现在了公司的楼下。这次的会议开到了大半夜，Zach被Zoe强行压回了家。Zoe要求他好好休息，免得第二天得顶着两个粉底都遮不掉的黑眼圈去开新闻发布会。Zach很担心Chris，又怕打电话打扰Chris休息。想来想去，他还是发了条短信，结果Chris很快就回复了，看样子精神状态还不错，Zach稍微放心了一些。  
Zach开过太多新闻发布会，但今天这场新闻发布会少见的让Zoe和公关公司都如临大敌，绷紧了神经。发布会定于下午三点半开始，Zach一大早就带着麦片粥跑到了Chris的公寓去。Chris刚起床，刷了牙打算把之前没吃完的披萨消灭掉，却突然听见了钥匙开门的声音。他从餐厅走到客厅，发现站在门口提着粥的，是昨晚不辞而别的Zach。  
“早上好。”Chris没有问Zach昨晚干嘛去了，他接过Zach手里的粥，打开看了一眼。虽然清淡了点，不过对于还在生病的Chris来说，确实比冷掉的披萨有吸引力。Chris坐在餐桌边喝完了那碗粥，Zach把披萨和盒子一起丢进了垃圾桶里。Chris很反对这种浪费食物的行为，他喝完粥就迫不及待地谴责起Zach来。  
“你干嘛丢了我的披萨！”Chris很生气，他一把抢过Zach拿来的药喂进嘴里，咕咚咕咚喝了两口水，把杯子还给了Zach，“浪费食物是可耻的，Mr.Quinto！”  
“我赔你一块。”Zach知道Chris就像只护食的小仓鼠，他的视线落在Chris刚喝过水红润的嘴唇上，又尴尬地移开。时钟指向了一点，Zach在这逗留的够久了，在Chris赶他走之前，他最好先识趣地离开。  
“我有点事，晚上再来看你。”Zach拿起挂在衣架上的外套和围巾，“如果你有什么想吃的东西，可以发短信给我。”  
“不用了，你来来回回也很麻烦。”Chris拒绝了Zach，“等我好点了我们可以出去吃点别的。”  
Chris当这是个约会邀请，他说出这句话后，整个人都轻松了不少。不再压抑着自己对Zach的感情，哪怕结局不尽如人意也许想和Zach试着恋爱一下的Chris没有想到，Zach把这个邀请当做了Chris随意的敷衍。  
Zach走后，Chris打开手机，重新在电话本里存进了Zach的号码。他打了个电话给Simon，让Simon转告Karl，晚上记得给他带点薯片回来。屋子里冷清的无聊，Chris投了几份简历后打开了电视，随便选择了一个频道，躺在沙发上盖着毯子睡起午觉来。  
Zach到预定的地方时，Zoe已经等在地下停车场的电梯口有一会儿了。大厅里挤满了记者，Zach刚出现，就听到此起彼伏的快门声。  
他没有戴墨镜，脸上的表情很平常。坐在架了话筒的桌子前，在场的记者都屏息以待他开口，Zach却半天没有发出声音。Zoe走上台来，告诉记者们：“今天这场发布会，我们决定换一种形式，大家有什么问题都可以向Zach提问。”  
“任何问题都可以吗？”有个女记者问道。  
Zoe点头：“但是回不回答，取决于Zach自己。”  
有几个记者问Zach赌球的事是否属实，Zach回答：“我的球迷应该深知我的为人，这种问题没有意义。”  
我的球迷应该深知我的为人——就如同他一样。  
除了正在关注着这场新闻发布会的Karl、Simon和Anton，没有人听出了Zach的话外音。Karl赶紧打了个电话给Chris，叫他起床也一起看。  
被吵醒的Chris随手换到Karl说的那个正在直播这场发布会的电视频道，画面中出现了一个不陌生的女记者的脸。她和Chris同乘过几次电梯，Chris记得她好像是楼上那家报社的。  
那个女记者问Zach：“请问Mr.Quinto，你和Chris Pine是什么关系？”  
Chris从没想到有朝一日他的名字也会出现在电视上，镜头转向了Zach，Zach脸上的表情不太对劲，这让Chris的胃往下沉了沉。Chris无法自控地猜想，Zach会不会否认他曾经追求过自己，或者干脆说根本不认识Chris Pine这个人？  
Chris的手压在遥控器上，他想关了电视不去听那个也许会让他伤心的答案，却又压不下潜意识里莫名的期待。发布会的现场突然安静了下来，电视机的音响里只剩下快门的声音和小小的听不清的人声。  
Zach好像在酝酿着什么感情或者是语句，鉴于他在镜头前出色的表演能力，也可能二者兼有。Chris看见了他熟悉的那双琥珀色的眸子，Zach看着镜头的目光让Chris觉得他整个人此刻深情却满是绝望。Chris不敢猜那份深情究竟有几分是真的，更读不懂那些绝望又是因为谁。但他却有种感觉，好像被Zach透过镜头用这样让人心动也心碎的目光注视着的，就是他。  
“我和Chris Pine，我并不想为我们之间的关系下一个确切的定义。这是我的私心，与Chris无关。在Chris眼里，我大概只是个普普通通，甚至有些讨厌的朋友。可对于我来说，Chris不是我的朋友。我试过了，我真的没办法和他做朋友。你能不能告诉我，要怎样才能和一个自己深爱着的人，假装只是想和他做朋友呢？我有太多对不起想对他说，更想，他是不是可以给我一个机会，让我证明我对他的爱。但这一切似乎有点太迟了，我没有这样爱过什么人，我用错了方式，做了很多后悔的事，绕了很远很远的弯路。后来我才意识到，Chris不会属于我了，我爱上了我注定无法得到的人。所以，如果必须要给你一个答案的话，女士，我希望我们是恋人，但此刻，我是他的朋友，他是我单方面的爱人。”


	19. Chapter 19

Chris愣住了，Zach给出的这个答案似乎并不是预先排演好的。他提到Chis时柔软珍惜的语气像是一根软绵绵的针，扎得Chris心里酸酸的泛疼。新闻发布会已经接近尾声，镜头转换拉远，Zach没有马上起身离开座位，Zoe上台来挡在Zach面前，不许记者再拍照了。Zach低着头，手指压在眼睛上，让人怀疑他是不是哭了。刚才的那段独白与他以往在发布会上的官腔相比，真情流露到让跟了他这些年的Zoe都觉得心痛。  
直播结束了，电视里的画面切换成了一宗广告，Chris拿过遥控器，按下了红色的关机按钮。他的心和脑袋，都乱作了一团。Zach的脸又开始不停地出现，挥之不去，如影随形，只要Chris闭上眼睛，那双深情悲伤的眼睛就会在黑暗中静静地注视着他。Chris仰面躺在沙发上，伸手拿过放在茶几上的手机，打了一通电话给Zach。  
等待接通的提示音响了好久，Zach也没有接。Chris有点心烦地把手机丢开，光着脚冲进卧室去，从衣柜里翻出衣服来换上。手机躺在沙发缝里叫了起来，Chris一边拉着裤子的拉链，一边冲到客厅，捞起手机，却发现来电显示是Simon。  
他单手扣好裤子的扣子，接起了电话：“Simon？有什么事吗？”  
“我是Karl！”电话那边的人火气还挺大的，声音震得Chris差点扔掉手机，“Chris你这个可恶的小混蛋，我说的话你完全没听进去吗？”  
“我不懂你什么意思……抱歉Karl，如果你没什么急事我就先挂了。”Chris一边说，一边往卧室走，他的袜子还没穿呢。  
“不许挂！听到没有，Chris，不许挂！如果你挂了电话，我就马上搬出去！”Karl威胁道。  
“好吧。”Chris叹了口气，坐在床上，歪头夹着手机，好方便穿袜子，“到底怎么了？”  
“你到底跟Zach说了什么？你把他从家里赶出去了？”Karl发挥了一下他的想象力，“或者你干脆揍了他一顿——如果你还有力气的话。”  
“没有，都没有。”Chris套上了第二只袜子，空调让他热得有点喘不过气来，“你可以把我想象的善良一点，亲爱的Karl。Zach代替你照顾了我，我向他道了歉，还和他订下了一个约会。”  
“见鬼的，可为什么Zach要在记者发布会上说那些话？”  
Chris撇了撇嘴，他关掉了空调，拿起外套：“我也不知道。所以我现在打算去找他。”  
“快去吧，记得戴上口罩。”  
“谢谢你，Karl。”Chris对着手机说道。  
出了门站在公寓楼下，Chris才想到，他根本不知道Zach现在在哪。Zoe的手机和Zach的一样，都是无人接听的状态。Chris没办法，只好叫了辆的士，报上了Zach家的地址。他打算去Zach家门口等着，Zach总要回家的。Chris还在发低烧，他围了厚厚的围巾，把耳朵都包了起来，靠在Zach家外面的小信箱上，不停地给Zach打电话。  
手机嘟嘟嘟地响了几声，提醒Chris它快没电了。Chris气呼呼地把不争气的手机塞进上衣的兜里，手也放了进去，握着手机，在Zach家门口无聊地踱步。  
Zach的手机丢在了车上，Zoe忙着发布会的事情，手机装在包里没有听到铃声。等他们忙完了，发现有来自Chris的未接来电时，已经是一个半小时后了。回过去，那边提示Chris关机了。Zach的心马上揪了起来，他没忘记Chris还在生病这回事。如果不是Zoe拦着Zach，Zach可能都要叫救护车了。  
他们急匆匆地赶到Chris 的公寓，Zach没等车停稳就打开了车门，差点摔了一跤。他爬上楼，一边用Karl给他的钥匙开门，一边大喊着Chris的名字。房间里安安静静地，Zach从卧室找到厨房，找遍了房间里每一个角落，都没有发现Chris的踪影。  
他立马打了个电话给Karl，Karl告诉Zach：“Chris说他去找你了。”  
“去哪找我了？”Zach问。  
“他没说。”Karl好像在和Simon看电影，动作片，音效很吵，“总之你们好好谈谈，Chris是个没安全感的小混蛋，你知道的。”  
Zach的首要任务是找到不知道去了哪的Chris，他的语气听起来有些敷衍：“我知道。谢谢你，再见。”  
Zoe建议Zach先回家看看，毕竟Chris应该是不知道新闻发布会举行的地点的。Zach揉了揉太阳穴，太担心Chris以至于他现在有些心烦意乱。不过幸好，车驶入那条直道时，Zach就已经看到了蹲在栅栏外低着头像是在数蚂蚁的Chris。  
“Chris？”Zach试探着喊了一声，低垂着的金棕色的脑袋立马抬了起来。  
“你怎么在这？”Zach快步走了过去，Chris站起身来，因为蹲的太久，他有点晕，趔趄了一下，跌进了Zach的怀里。  
坐在车里的Zoe默默低下头去，从包里翻出墨镜戴上。  
“我是来找你的，我看了那个发布会。”Chris扶着Zach的肩膀站直了身体，他的鼻尖冻得红红的，明明冷得都快缩成一团了，却还扯开围在脖子上的围巾，对着Zach露出一个有点僵硬的笑来。  
Zach没想到Chris是为了那个发布会来的，他以为Chris不会看到那些。  
“我很抱歉。”Zach一边把Chris冰冰的手抓过来暖着，一边道歉，“如果那些话让你不开心了……”  
“我很开心。”Chris打断Zach的话，他往前倾了倾身子，在Zach的脸上落下了一个冰凉干燥的吻。Chris的耳尖都红了，不知道是冻的还是羞的。从他这个角度，只好能看到坐在驾驶座上的Zoe，虽然带着墨镜，但是Zoe嘴角的笑意暴露了她其实什么都看到了。  
“我猜你根本就没有打算兑现那个约会。”Chris的右手在Zach的衣兜里，Zoe帮他们打开了门。Zach捏了捏Chris的手指，坦白道：“我以为你只是在敷衍我。”  
“我从不敷衍别人。”Chris狠狠地捏了回去，“我讨厌你就会直接走开。如果我讨厌的人敢亲我，一定会被我打断鼻梁骨。”  
Zach笑出了声：“我一直没告诉你，你上次打我的那一拳，其实并不疼。”  
“你在嘲笑我？”Chris假装生气地想把手从Zach兜里抽出来，却被Zach捏住手腕压倒在沙发上。Zach趴在Chris身上，两个人对视了几秒后，闭上眼睛，默契地吻在了一起。Zoe拿着Zach要送洗的衣服从洗手间走了出来时，Zach已经把手伸进Chris的裤子里了。  
“我的老天啊！”Zoe尖叫了一声，“Zach！”  
Zach抬起头：“怎么了？”  
“不管看在什么的份上，这儿还有个人呢！”Zoe甩着装了Zach衣服的袋子，高跟鞋撞击地面发出清脆的响声，她一边往门口走，一边数落着，“Zach我从来没见过你这么饥渴的样子，你们就不能等到我走了？”  
Zach埋头在Chris脖颈上又吮出一个吻痕来，Chris已经快钻进Zach的怀里了，天晓得他怎么这么喜欢害羞。  
“你快点走，车不用留给我。”Zach伸进Chris裤子里的手隔着内裤抓住了Chris的老二，Chris咬着嘴唇把呻吟吞了下去，他气得抬起腿用膝盖撞了Zach一下，却被Zach轻易地压回了原位。  
“Chris今天不回去。”Zach补了一句。  
Zoe很想提醒Zach一句，可怜的Chris还在感冒呢。但是她实在没有回头看一眼的勇气了，身后传来的接吻的声音色情的令人发指，Zoe为了自己的身心健康，赶紧关门离开了。  
中央空调在安静地运行着，Zach把Chris扒了个干净，他从Chris的喉结一路舔吻到肚脐，然后把Chris已经精神起来的老二含进了嘴里。Chris抓着Zach的头发，发出小声的呻吟。他大张着腿，Zach跪在他腿间在给他口交，这感觉太棒了。不过Zach没等到Chris高潮就把他的嘴从Chris的老二上移开了，Chris在沙发上磨蹭着臀部，不自觉地往Zach的方向移动了一点。Zach拿出润滑剂，顺便扯过一个抱枕来，想垫在Chris身下。  
Chris拒绝了那个抱枕，他不想在客厅就和Zach干起来，天晓得落地窗的对面会不会有一架摄影机。他们移动到卧室，Chris选择了跪趴的姿势。Zach动情地吻了吻Chris的后腰，他一边舔咬着Chris的脊骨，一边用手揉捏着Chris挺翘的屁股。  
Chris被撩拨的浑身泛红，Zach忍不住亲了亲他的臀尖，听着他呻吟了一声。前液滴滴答答落在床单上，Zach用手指沾了些，抹在Chris的乳头上揉捏拉扯。Chris有点等不及了，他笨拙地往Zach的方向靠了靠，扭动了两下腰，想让Zach知道他想要什么。  
Zach拿起被冷落的润滑剂挤在Chris的臀间，用手指慢慢地打开Chris。他从来没有这么仔细过，每一次抽插都温柔的让Chris招架不住。扩张用的时间实在太长了，Chris忍不住开口催道：“快点进来。”  
Zach亲了亲Chris的后颈：“你准备好了？”  
“你又不是第一次上我。”Chris真想回过头咬他一口，“别磨蹭了。”  
Chris不记得那天晚上他们做了几次，他体力透支到快要晕过去了。Zach那个混蛋没有戴套，Chris稍微一动，精液就会像失禁一样顺着大腿留下来。他软绵绵的躺在浴缸里，Zach给他清洗着，他迷迷糊糊地看着头顶上的灯，在浴缸里靠在Zach肩膀上睡着了。  
Zach和Chris躺在他卧室的床上，Chris已经睡着了，一手抓着他的胳膊，一手抓着被子，脸还是红的像个小番茄。Zach关了床头的夜灯，他把Chris的手握在掌心，脸贴在Chris的颈窝，兴奋的有点失眠。  
他想起了第一次和Chris上床的那个晚上，Chris也是这样，安安静静地睡在他身边。  
而他，明明心动的像是又初恋了，却还假装这只是情欲的附属产品，硬生生地推开了Chris。  
Zach亲了Chris一口：“对不起，宝贝。”  
Chris哼唧了一声，伸手推开了Zach的脑袋。他迷迷糊糊地一边把Zach的胳膊往自己怀里拽，一边把脑袋往被子里缩，口齿不清地说：“别说话，睡觉。”  
第二天，Zach春风满面地拉着Chris去吃饭，Zoe给他发短信：你的处罚结果出来了，禁赛三个月。  
Zach回复：哦。  
Zoe：你能不能有点别的反应？  
Zach：没空，陪我家宝贝吃饭呢。  
Zoe：……  
不知道是谁通知了记者，他们走出餐厅的大门时，一堆人围在门口。Zach拉着Chris的手，他心情好，随便回答两个问题也没什么不可以。  
保镖清理出了一条道，穿深蓝色西装的男记者问Zach：“Mr.Quinto，你旁边的这位就是昨天你在记者发布会上公开对其示爱的Chris Pine吗？”  
Zach笑了笑：“你为什么不问他呢？”  
Chris不满地看了把问题丢给自己的Zach一眼，然后摆出一个笑脸，对着镜头说：“我是Zach的男友Chris。”  
他说完这句，凑到Zach耳边，小声道：“你满意了吗？”  
“非常满意。”Zach笑着亲了亲Chris的耳朵，“以后我去比赛，你就有家属席了。”  
“我更想和你一起捧起冠军的奖杯，我不挑的，英锦赛、世锦赛或者大师赛都可以。”  
“我被禁赛了。”  
“禁赛的时候也要练球。”Chris倒是挺严格的。  
Zach的手往Chris的腰下的滑了几厘米。  
“练什么？”他在Chris的尾椎骨处画着圈，“一杆进洞？”  
羞愤的Chris当着媒体的面，狠狠在他的新晋男友Zachary Quinto的肩窝打了一拳。

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文到这里就完结啦，谢谢一直追文点赞回复的大家，没想到会写这么长，写的很乱也很烂，谢谢大家的包容~  
> 有GN问我这篇文会不会出本，我个人是觉得这个文出本有点坑钱的意思，因为写的并不好，没有任何制成纸质书的价值。如果真的有很多人想要再说啦，真的太谢谢喜欢这篇渣文的大家了！  
> 本来想分析一下这篇文的，但是写到结尾的时候我觉得好像什么都很明朗，没有分析的必要。如果有人想要txt可以私信我，这篇文到这里就完结啦，不知道会不会有番外……也许没有了。  
> 下个坑（？）见啦，好不好XD


	20. 番外一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 送给莫莫的新年贺文

Chris正式成为Zach的男朋友之后，推特上有无聊的人开了个赌局，赌Chris多久会变成前任。有人说一天，有人说一个月，有人说一年。这场零赌注的赌局的参与者，没有人觉得Zach会新鲜Chris新鲜一辈子。  
Chris不知道这件事，他总是像远离毒品那样，远离社交网络的。但Karl知道，Simon也清楚，Zach那种推特达人自然不可能没看过。他们很有默契的没有一个人跟Chris提了这件事，Chris不是什么安全感爆棚的人，他和Zach从粉丝和偶像的身份迈出第一步，走到今天，Zach的付出Chris都知道，可这并不能改变什么。Chris似乎依旧觉得Zach随时都会离开他，而Zach对于这种事情束手无策。  
Zach知道，是他自己开始的时候太混蛋，这不是Chris的错。所以他尽量地按照Zoe和Karl的建议，收敛自己的行为。即便是Chris回LA或者去别的什么地方出差的日子里，Zach也绝对不会在外面勾三搭四，他现在连一个调情的眼神都吝啬，更别说被拍到什么接吻出轨的照片了。  
但仅仅是这样，有些事情也躲不过去。Zachary Quinto的名字总是和各种各样的花边新闻联系在一起，就算从他上次高调公布和圈外男友Chris Pine交往的消息已经过了半年，也依旧有人把镜头对准他，时刻准备着抓拍他的“精彩瞬间”。  
Zach这次的运气不太好，在酒会上遇到了一个借醉耍酒疯的家伙。他正和Anton说着话，那个不知道是叫Neil还是叫Mike的家伙，就突然从背后抱住了他的腰。Zach被吓了一跳，他手里的香槟都差点洒出来。Anton更是睁大了眼睛愣在了当场，眼看着那个搂着Zach的腰的家伙和Zach啃到了一起。  
Zach发誓，那只是个意外。他被人从后面搂住腰，条件反射的想转身去看看搂他的人是谁。结果对方 不管三七二十一的，就直接亲了上来。Zach的笑僵在了脸上，他转过头，后仰着身子，微笑着和一个不是Chris Pine的男人接吻的照片，第二天就在推特上刷了起来。  
Chris是不玩推特，但他会上网看看新闻什么的。Zach的那张照片被挂在一家新闻网站的首页，Chris刚一点进去，就看到自己的男朋友和一个陌生的男人啃得天雷动地火。  
说不生气是假的，Chris盯着那张照片看了足足有一分钟，确认了上面的那个人是真的是Zach之后，给Zach发了条短信：分手吧。  
作为Zach曾经的粉丝，Chris对Zach的风流情史当然也可以如数家珍。从来没有人和Zach交往超过三个月，他们在一起已经半年了，是三个月的两倍。Zach这时候才出轨，他应该觉得荣幸才对。  
Chris关了电脑，放下鼠标，跟主管打了个招呼：“我有点不舒服，想先下班。”  
今天也不忙，主管挥挥手：“去吧。”  
Chris走出公司的大门，没有记者包围着准备拍他伤心的样子。记者们从来只对Zach的新欢感兴趣，这时候应该堵在Zach的现任那儿才对。Chris把围巾在脖子上绕了一圈，手插进衣兜里，摸到了正在嗡嗡嗡不停震动的手机。Chris没有理会，他一路走到地铁站去搭乘地铁，回Zach家去收拾他的东西。  
Chris拖出他来Zach家时带的那个大箱子，往里面塞着自己的衬衫和内裤之类的东西。他俯下身子在最下面的抽屉里翻找他的袜子时，Zach砰的一声推开了门。  
“Chris！”他大喊着Chris的名字，从客厅一路找到卧室。在看到摆在卧室地板上的箱子时，Zach的表情简直可以用崩溃来形容。  
“你在干嘛？！”他指着那个箱子，和那里明显属于Chris的衣物，“Chris？宝贝？你……”  
“别那么叫我。”Chris把几双黑色的袜子放进箱子里，却被Zach一把拿起来全都丢在了床上。他直起腰怒气冲冲地看着Zach：“我会把我的东西都腾干净，你还有什么不满意的？”  
“别这样。”Zach看着他，走上前去想拥抱Chris，却被Chris躲开。他有点手足无措地站在原地，紧紧扯住Chris衣服的角，语气带着点哀求的味道，“Chris，别这样，你听我解释。”  
“你想说什么？”Chris问，“你想说那张照片不是你，还是只是借位帮你的朋友炒作？”  
“我根本不认识他，他喝醉了，我……”  
“好了Zach，不要说这种无聊的话了。”Chris把Zach的手从他的衣服上扯了下去，“半年对你来说已经很长情了，我不会赖着不走的，也不会跟媒体说什么……Zach！”  
Zach一脚把Chris的箱子远远地踢开，扑过去把Chris压在了床上。他狠狠地堵上了Chris的嘴唇，Chris张嘴就咬，咬出了血Zach也不松开。最后等到Chris不挣扎了，Zach才放开Chris。血在他们中间扯出一条细细的红丝线，Zach伸出手，抹掉Chris嘴唇上的血迹。  
“我说的都是真的，Chris。不管是我爱你，还是我想和你在一起一辈子，都是真的。”Zach捧着他的脸，用没有流血的唇角轻轻蹭了蹭Chris的眉心，“那张照片只是个意外，我保证不会再有这种事情了，Chris？”  
“嗯。”Chris的反应很冷淡，就像那次Zach在洗手间质问他为什么给Anton加油时一样。Zach的手从他脸上滑了下来，按在Chris的肩膀上。Zach还想对Chris说点什么，但是Chris并不想听。  
Zach翻身下床，把Chris的衣服一件一件地挂回了衣柜里。期间Chris一直盯着他的背影，看着他的动作，却没有和他说半句话。  
Zach收完衣服，缠着Chris和他说话，Chris也只是冷淡地别过脸。Zach缠了Chris大半天，直到晚上的时候，Chris才对他说了一句话：“谁睡客房？”  
糟糕了，这是要分床了。Zach摇头：“谁都不睡客房。你还在生气？”  
“没有。”Chris也不和他争执，他背对着Zach躺下，熄了灯。  
Zach睁着眼睛半天睡不着，便蹭着床单，轻手轻脚地摸到了Chris那边。Chris躲了他一下，但是没有躲开。Zach搂着Chris的腰，一边用下身磨蹭着Chris的屁股，一边把手伸进Chris的睡裤里，握住了Chris的阴茎。  
Chris在Zach开始撸动的时候反抗了一下，但是没多久，他就投降了。Zach的手活一日既往的好，不知道和多少人练过。Chris咬着嘴唇把大部分呻吟声都吞回了肚子里，Zach只能听到他在高潮时闷闷的鼻音。紧贴着Zach的身体绷紧又放松，Zach没敢把Chris的精液蹭在Chris的裤子上，他收回手起身找了张纸巾把彼此都收拾干净了才躺下。  
“Chris。”他凑到Chris身边去，搂着依旧背对他的Chris，在Chris耳边问，“我怎么办？”  
Chris能感觉到顶着他的东西，但是看在那张照片的份上，Chris只能说：“不怎么办。”  
“Chris……”  
“闭嘴，Zach，不然我就去客房睡。”  
收到Chris的威胁，Zach不再说话。他抱着Chris，闻着Chris身上的味道，几乎硬了一整夜。  
Chris也睡得不是很好，任谁屁股上顶着一个硬邦邦的东西也不会觉得舒服。他几次想推开Zach，但只要他一有动作，Zach一定会把他搂得更紧。顶着Chris屁股的Zach的阴茎隔着柔软的睡裤几乎都要嵌进Chris的臀缝里了，Chris觉得他要是再动几下，Zach可能会直接射在裤子里。  
阳光没能穿透卧室厚厚的遮光帘，Chris从梦里醒来时，屋子里还是一片漆黑。他打了个哈欠，轻轻把Zach的胳膊从自己腰上拿下去。Chris翻身下床，把窗帘拉开了一道小缝隙，外面的太阳已经走到头顶了。  
Zach在Chris下床后没多久也迷迷糊糊的醒了过来。他的老二的状态不比昨晚好多少，Chris洗漱完毕后，背对着他站在窗口，阳光从窗帘的缝隙里钻进来，Zach眯起眼睛，Chris翘起的发丝在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
“Chris。”  
“嗯？”Chris转过身来，看着Zach，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Zach盘腿坐在床上，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛下面有淡淡的黑眼圈，下巴上冒出了青青的胡茬。他的睡裤裆部明显还鼓着一块，Chris看了看Zach，又看了看Zach的老二，最后还是走到床前，爬上床去，伸手去脱Zach的裤子。  
Zach看着Chris扯下他的外裤和内裤，趴在他的腿间，含住了他可怜的老二。Chris的这一连串举动让Zach有点受宠若惊不知所措，他的手犹豫地抚上Chris的后脑勺，在他开始吞吐自己的阴茎时，摸着Chris的头发。  
Chris嘴里含着Zach的老二，低垂着睫毛认真给Zach口交的样子就足够让Zach高潮了。随着Chris的动作，Zach越来越情难自禁，他抓着Chris头发，在阴茎快要滑出Chris的嘴巴时，按着Chris的后脑勺让他重新整根吞进去。Chris被Zach过于粗暴的动作噎得眼睛泛泪，在Zach射进他嘴里时，他更是被精液呛得话都说不出来。  
Zach高潮时没来得及拔出来，把Chris折腾的够呛。Chris吞进了不少Zach的精液，有多余的从嘴角溢出来，滴滴答答的落在床单上。Zach看他呛着了，没射干净时就把阴茎抽了出来，剩下的精液几乎都落在了Chris的脸和头发上。Chris趴在Zach的腿上咳的天昏地暗，脸都咳红了。Zach一边用手抹着Chris脸上的白色液体，一边给他顺着气。  
“对不起宝贝，你没事吧？”  
Chris咳得差不多了，精液的味道从嗓子里冲到胃里，让他有点不舒服。他抬起头，水汪汪的蓝眼睛盯着Zach，表情说不上是高兴还是生气。  
“我没事。”Chris撑起身子来，“但是我得重新刷牙洗脸了。”  
他们下午约好了和Karl还有Anton一起去逛街，Chris想买条新的围巾，Zach非要和他买条一模一样的。Chris不理他，和Anton肩并肩走在前面，Karl走在中间，跟Alice打着电话，Zach被甩在最后，和Chris之间大概隔着两个人的距离。  
有女孩子拦住Zach，问他：“可以签个名吗？”  
Zach因为Chris的那个口活，今天心情不错，于是接过笔就签了。女孩子要合照，Zach也照了。做完这些，Chris已经在距离Zach五米开外的地方了。Zach把手机还给女孩子后，匆忙追着Chris的背影快步走了起来。  
女孩在站在原地，看着Zach的背影，拿出手机把自己和Zach的合影发上了推特。  
【逛街偶遇Zachary Quinto，他似乎正在跟踪他的前男友。】  
这条推在推特的斯诺克圈炸开了花，甚至有别的圈的人也来围观了。大部分人都不相信推主的话，Zach从来都是片叶不沾身的，跟踪前男友，除非Chris Pine欠了他钱。不，欠了钱也不可能。  
Chris在店子里试牛仔裤的时候，Zach坐在外面的椅子上等他。无聊就拿出手机刷了一下推特，那条推马上跳了出来。Zach简直被现在的小女生的想象力惊呆了，他看着那句“跟踪他的前男友”，才意识到，现在似乎大部分人都认为，Chris已经是他的前任了。  
该死的，到底是谁在造谣他们分手了？Zach刚准备再往下翻一页，Chris却推开试衣间的门走了出来。  
裤子紧紧包裹着Chris挺翘的臀部，在第一秒就夺去Zach的所有注意力。Chris一边撩起上衣对着镜子打量着自己，一边问Zach：“这条好看吗？”  
“……”  
“Zach？”  
“挺好的。”从Chris的屁股上回过神的Zach马上回答道，他的目光顺着Chris的臀部往下，滑到Chris的大腿上，“你喜欢就买吧。”  
Chris瞥了瞥嘴，他知道Zach在看什么。  
Anton在第二家店里买了一条灰色的羊绒围巾，Chris很喜欢，就跟着Anton也买了一条一样的。Zach进来的时候他们已经包好了东西打算走，女店员看两个人的眼神，分明像是在看一对恩爱的情侣。  
Zach问Chris：“你买了什么？”  
“围巾啊。”Chris回答，撑开袋子给Zach看，“Anton也买了一条。”  
“你忘记了我的？”Zach不高兴地皱眉，立马要店员也包一条一样的给他。  
“我记得你不喜欢这种样式的。”Chris不知道Zach又出什么毛病了，Anton站在一边看着他们，“你买回去是要挂着看吗？”  
“你喜欢我就喜欢。”Zach走上前去，搂着Chris的腰，在他脸上亲了一下。Chris嫌弃地用肩膀推开他，转过头去看着一脸尴尬的Anton，又瞪了Zach一眼。  
店员的目光在他们三个人身上流连了半天，也拿不准到底是什么情况了。付过款，Zach非要牵着Chris的手，Chris拗不过他只好任他牵着。郁闷的Anton和郁闷的Karl走在他们后面，发誓再也不和这对情侣一起逛街了。  
吃晚饭的时候，Zach非要拍Chris的照片往推特上发。Karl和Anton都知道Zach是想秀恩爱，顺便辟谣，但是Chris不知道。Chris不用社交网络，也不太喜欢Zach把他的照片发布到社交网络上。半天Zach只拍到一张Chris吃牛排时的侧脸，他看了看，换了三个滤镜都觉得达不到想要的效果。  
Chris吃饱了，放下叉子，问Zach：“你为什么非要拍我的照片？”  
“因为你是我男朋友啊。”Zach回答的理所应当，“难道我要在推特上发Karl的照片吗？”  
Karl一口奶油蘑菇汤卡在嗓子里，他赶紧摆了摆手：“咳咳，你们放过我吧。”  
Zach耸耸肩，Chris妥协了：“想拍你就拍吧。”  
碍于餐厅的灯光，Zach始终没有拍出他想要的效果。四个人在停车场分开，Zach和Chris上车时发现有狗仔在偷拍，他们见怪不怪。Chris低头不知道给谁发短信，Zach一边发动车子，一边想，明天的新闻肯定会说：Zach和Chris Pine共进晚餐，疑似复合。  
他决定先发制人，不能等到大家都接受了“复合传闻”。Chris今天逛了一下午有点累，Zach也没有缠着他做爱，洗完澡吹干了头发就让Chris先睡了。他在一边装模作样地点着台灯看书，等到Chris睡熟了，Zach偷偷把手机的摄像头对准了Chris。  
Karl晚上和Anton打了会实况足球，直接留宿在了Anton家。他窝在沙发上一边和Anton聊着天，一边刷推特的时候，刷出来的来自Zachary Quinto的第一条推差点闪瞎他的眼睛。  
【晚安，宝贝。】  
下面的配图是睡得睡衣都扯到了胸口，锁骨全都露在了外面的Chris。  
“我要吐了……”Karl一脸吃了苍蝇的表情，趴在沙发扶手上对着Anton喊道。

-番外一 END-


	21. 番外二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 送给莫莫的生日贺文

Chris不喜欢和Zach牵着手逛街，他不明白，为什么每次不论他们裹得多严实，都会有狗仔举着相机跟在他们左右？那些狗仔到底是怎么认出他们的？Chris曾经试着给他和Zach买了两顶丑到爆的帽子，围着花花绿绿的围巾。Chris用黑色的羽绒服把自己裹得特别臃肿，Zach在两件衬衫之间套了件绿色的套头毛衣。他还准备穿那件红色的大衣，Chris忍无可忍地制止了Zach。  
他们戴上墨镜，牵着Noah，走上街头遛狗顺带着散散步。那天是个周末，Chris中午吃的有点多，他走在Zach的左边，Zach用左手牵着Noah的绳子。Chris怕冷，把手插在口袋里，拖着步子，没走几步就被Zach甩在了身后。  
这不怪Zach，是Noah太疯了。夏天的时候Zach出来溜Noah，Noah扯着Zach一路狂奔，在一个公园门口把Zach狠狠绊了一跤，Zach怒斥Noah的视频被人放到了YouTube上，点击率比他的比赛录像高了好几倍。有人在推特上发起了一个话题，讨论Zach在家里是不是也像吼Noah那样吼Chris。  
Karl参与了互动：Zach不敢这么做。  
有人问他：为什么？Zach看起来很凶的样子，我听说他还用球杆殴打过球迷。  
Karl回复：那是因为那个混蛋试图摸Chris的屁股。  
Zach的所有朋友，包括刚刚成年的Anton都知道，Zach最讨厌的事情就是有人打Chris的主意，就连Noah过度亲近Chris都会成为Zach嫉妒的对象。Simon曾经翻过Zach的手机相册，里面满满当当存了几百张Chris的照片，Zach特意给那些照片建了个文件夹，还给文件夹取了个很恶心的名字——My baby。Simon看完那些照片后问Zach：“你为什么不把这些发到Instagram或者推特上去呢？”  
“我为什么要发上去？”Zach把一颗柠檬切成两半，“Chris是我的男朋友。”  
“我以为你喜欢分享。”  
“当然，我喜欢分享。”Zach的Instagram里有很多滤镜夸张的风景照自拍什么的，“分享我的心情，分享我看到的风景，分享美食。我可以分享我生活中的任何东西，但是不包括我的男朋友。”  
他顿了一下，强调了一句：“他是我的。”  
Simon觉得浑身发麻，他边走边试图抖掉身上的鸡皮疙瘩。Zach的话没什么错，爱的必要构成要件之一就是独占欲。接下来还有什么？尊重？Simon记不清了，他闻到了酒香，Karl在Zach家客厅开了一瓶威士忌。  
Noah一直跑到第三根路灯杆下才停住脚步，Zach收短了手里的绳子，和Noah一起站在原地等Chris跟上来。Chris的脚步很慢，他还处在吃撑的状态中，有点走不动路。Zach看到不远处有两个穿着深蓝色大衣的人正举着相机对着他，他们太明目张胆了，Chris当然也看得清清楚楚。那两个狗仔拍了几张后停了下来，像是在等待Zach和Chris更亲密的互动。不过让他们失望了，Chris慢悠悠地走到Zach面前，Zach把Noah的绳子递给Chris，跑累了的Noah乖乖跟着Chris的步子。Zach走在Noah旁边，拿出手机拍了张散步的Noah发了Instagram。狗仔等了半天也不见他们牵手，跟别说当街亲吻。Zach一路上几乎都在玩手机，Chris则两手插兜慢悠悠地一边走一边看风景，偶尔停下步子抬头看看天空。  
他们的街拍照第二天就见了报，记者用夸张的语言猜测Zach和Chris感情出现了危机，并且列出了五条无聊至极的证据证明自己的话是对的。Chris看都没看就拿报纸垫了桌子，把刚煮好的奶油蘑菇汤放了上去。Zach星期一就要离开纽约去比赛了，Chris手里有个项目还没有做完，他不能陪着Zach去英国，那张票便宜了Karl。  
他们周日的晚上闹腾到很晚，Chris累得要命，Zach第二天一大早没舍得叫醒他，自己拖着箱子去了机场，和Karl在门口碰头之后，两个人很快就去了登机口。Chris因此错过了送Zach去机场的机会，守在那里的记者什么都没拍到，很失望地又胡写了一通。结合那天的街拍照，推断出Zach和Chris的感情恐怕已经走到了尽头。Chris一上班就在弹出的网页新闻上看到了那则消息，他和Zach交往两年，“被分手”了七次，频率高到让Chris都没有了澄清的欲望，他点击了关闭。  
Zoe这次没有陪着Zach去英国，说是帮Zach处理一些和斯诺克无关的事务。Chris从不过问这个，他知道Zach有不少代言，偶尔还客串电视剧什么的，那些都是Zoe来帮他打点。他不像刚交往时那样，每天都等Zach打电话来——虽然Zach确实会每天打电话给Chris，有的没的闲扯一堆，好像就只是为了听听Chris的声音。  
“我已经到伦敦了。”Zach靠在酒店的落地窗上，外面的夜景很漂亮，不过他没什么心思欣赏，“你今天过得怎么样？”  
“和平时差不多。”Chris坐在客厅的沙发上，落地台灯开着，他的膝盖上摊开了一本书，“Karl在不在？”  
“他在我隔壁。”Zach用手指在玻璃上胡乱画着，潦草地书写着Chris的名字，“你想他了怎么不打电话给他？”  
“恐怕他正和Alice聊得火热，没时间理我。”Chris摘下眼镜，后仰了身子闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸在Zach的声音里，“跟我说说今天的发生的事吧，Mr.Quinto。”  
“和平常一样，我留在冰箱上的便利贴你看到了吗？”  
“你留了便利贴给我？”Chris猛地睁开眼睛，他今天没有到厨房那边去。  
“你可以明天早上再去看。”  
“不，我现在就要看。”  
Chris说着，从沙发上坐起身来，他的脚在地面上摸索了半天也没找到自己的拖鞋，Chris干脆光着脚踩着地毯从客厅走到了餐厅放冰箱的地方。一张蓝色的便利贴黏在白色的冰箱门上，Zach的字体很潦草，看得出他写的时候很着急。  
Chris把纸条撕了下来。  
“看到了吗？”  
“看到了。”Chris笑出声来，“我以为是什么重要的事。”  
“当然是重要的事，最重要的。”Zach振振有词，“你看完没什么想对我说的吗？”  
Chris微微撅起嘴，思考了几秒：“有啊。”  
“什么？”Zach的声音很期待，Chris想象得出他现在的表情。  
“那就是——”Chris顿了一下，“我要睡觉了，晚安，Mr.Quinto。”  
他把纸条贴在了床头，就贴在Zach睡的那边。Chris伸长手臂关掉了那盏橘色的小夜灯，蓝色便利贴上那行黑色的“I love you”也隐匿在了黑暗里。Chris在梦里翻了个身，伸长手臂把被角搂进了怀里。  
Zach拿了冠军，可惜Chris没能和他站在赛场漫天的彩条中一起亲吻奖杯。赛后记者采访时也问到了Zach：“你为什么没有和Mr.Pine一起庆祝这场伟大的胜利呢？”  
“Chris很忙，他有他的工作。不过没关系，我可以把奖杯带回家去，跟他一起亲个够，再还回来。”  
毕竟是赛后采访，花边新闻只淡淡提了一句，不过第二天Chris在机场接机的照片配合Zach那个调侃式的回答让无聊的谣言不攻自破。Zoe给他们订了餐厅庆祝Zach击败Benedict，暂时登上了世界第一的位置。趁着Chris去洗手间的间隙，Zoe递了一束藏了戒指盒的玫瑰花给Zach。  
“烛光，钢琴，音乐，花，还有戒指。”Zoe一样一样指给Zach看，“接下来就看你的了。”  
Zach闻了闻那束花，深蓝色丝绒的钻戒盒就在花朵的正中心。他不知道Chris会不会喜欢这个求婚，戒指是Zach在Chris睡着时偷偷量的尺寸，他现在担心会不会有点不合适？  
音乐响起，Chris从走道的尽头朝着手捧玫瑰的Zach走了过来。他一眼就看到了Zach手里的玫瑰花，在他和Zach之间还有一张桌子的距离时，Zach就单膝跪在了地上。  
Zach把那束花送到Chris面前，Chris接了过来，愣了一下后顺手拿出了里面的蓝丝绒的戒指盒。  
Zach抬起头看着他：“你愿意，和我结婚吗？”

【番外二 完】


End file.
